Because I'm One Hell of A Maid
by litterry
Summary: After Kagome found out that Inuyasha was cheating on her. She jumps down the well only get trap in London as a twelve year old girl. Now she is going on an adventure with the casts of black butler as a demon. This is a reverse harem story and it will have mature stuff in this story. Thank you Black Pearl Otaku, Uchihachick23, Maple86, and The Writer Of The FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** :Hey guys, I just reposting this chapter because my new beta reader, The Writer Of The FanFiction, have fixed it up to make it better so hope you like it. Thank for those who are reading the story as well reviews,favorites, and follows. I'm done with chapter 1, the next chapter, but I need to get it beta before post it. In this chapter, Kagome is 18 years old and she finished with the jewel. She turn 12 year old after going into the well. Japanese or other words and their meaning will be inside the parentheses in italic beside the different languages. Thank you Black Pearl Otaku for inspire me and help me with this story. I hope you guys like this story as much as I do and I will start back with my other stories later on too.

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha or Black butler but I wish.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Kagome Pov:**

 **"I can't believe that you would do this to me Inuyasha**!" The rain lashed down on me in cold icy pellets searing my skin like fire. I felt entirely frozen; all around me, the rain fell so hard and so thick that I could barely see what was in front of me. The wind came and rain hit me harder than before, making me feel as if a thousand knives were piercing my skin as I make my way to the Bone-eater's well.

 ***Flashback***

"I wonder where Inuyasha at?" As I made it to the campsite where Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Sango were sleeping but I saw no Inuyasha. Suddenly I heard some noise in the forest, I decided to go check it out. I could feel that I'm getting closer to my when I reached my destination I was 'rewarded' with the sight of Inuyasha and his damn bitch Kikyō embrace and copulation. I hide behind the tree, and all I coils feel was my heart break as I hear their moaning and groaning. I was about to turn around to go home,but stopped when I heard on to their conservations as they stop for a moment.

"Inuyasha do you care for, and love my weak, useless reincarnation ?"Kikyo asked slightly out a breath no doubt from their 'activities'.

"No Kikyo, who would ever care for and love that bitch. She's just a weak copy of you and my jewel detector. I can have her as my concubine so she can bare all my pups since you can't bare none for me.I will never love that wench, you're my mate not that filthy Kagome. My plan will work right after I get the jewel to make my wish of becoming a full demon and get rid of these damn beads." I clench my fists together, this son of bitch when too far and I will not take this shit no more. I step out from my hiding place,causing Kikyo and Inuyasha turn towards me in surprise. Inuyasha quickly straight out his clothes as Kikyo did the same.

"Wench! What do you think yo-"

 **"URUSAI UZAI (** _Shut up!_ **)! CAll ME A BITCH AND I'LL SHOW YOU ONE! YOU CALL ME A BITCH LIKE IT'S A BAD THING AS LEAST I'M CLASSY ONE. WHILE YOUR KIKYO IS A NASTY HOE! YOU DON'T DESERVE BE CALL A DOG DEMON AT LEAST A DOG WOULD HAVE BETTER LOYALTY THAN YOU! A DISGUSTING HALF DEMON !YOU JUST A SELFISH, COWARD, LAIR, CLUELESS, STUPID , AND DISGUSTING MAN WHO IS A WHORE! If I wanted a whelp, I should have bought a DOG! Oops you are one.**

Kikyo and Inuyasha was fuming but who cares. I've done and said what I have to say so I turned around to walk away.

"Wench how dare you says that to me and Kikyo!"

I turn my head slightly while glaring at Inuyasha. " I would slap you, but that would be called animal abuse. Also, SIT BOY!" Before walking away again.

 ***Flashback Ended***

Thank goodness I was able to say my last goodbye to my friends and kits. I hope I able to see them again one day. I thought about Inuyasha as I got closer to the well.

I love you with all my heart. I stood by your side as a companion, a friend, and a guide. I would have done anything for you and go anywhere you want me to go. I've comfort your fears and chase away all your tears. I gave you my heart and trust you with my pride. I made you smile whenever you need of you whenever as you were always on my mind. I love you for the way you were and how you'd make me feel,but most of all **I love you** because I knew you were mine.

Now my heart is broken... And You're the reason for it!

I have to forget you, forget you name, forget your face, forget your kiss , and your warm embrace, forget the love I once knew, forget how close we were over the years. Remember you have Kikyo and have chosen her over me. Remember you were with her that night. Forget what you said about never leaving me.

Do you ever think of me or love me? Do you even cry yourself to sleep? In the middle of the night while you're awake... It's only me who missing you...

I love you, but no more...

I jump inside the well to return home for good,but what I didn't know the usual ocean blue color was now a blood red color. I could feel my body change and shrink before I passed out.

* * *

 **No one Pov:**

In the middle of a dirty London street in front of a moving carriage, there was an unconscious girl.

Ciel upon seeing the girl out his window said," Sebastian, stop the carriage."

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian stopped the horses from running over the unconscious girl.

Ciel curious as to why the girl was in the middle of the street said to Sebastian, " Let bring her to the manor so we can examine the girl and grab her weird bag too." While looking at the girl who the same age he is. Ciel could feel his heart skip a beat while examing her features.

"Yes, my lord" Before carefully picking the beautiful young girl and her weird bag. Gently placed her in the carriage with Ciel. Sebastian could only wonder about one thing before settling off to the Manor.

Who is this beautiful creature with an equally delicious soul?

* * *

Well, I hope you like the new prologue for "Because I'm one hell of maid !"Thank you, let me know what you think and follows/favorites/ review. Until next time, "Because I'm one hell of maid!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** :Hey guys, sorry it took long to update but my poor beta-Chan aka The Writer Of The FanFiction got sick. Now that she feel better, she fix it up for for those who are reading the story as well reviews,favorites, and follows.I'm glad that you guy liking this story, I hoping to sent some more before going to college. Japanese or other words and their meaning will be inside the parentheses in italic beside the different languages.

 **Disclaimer** :Don't own Inuyasha or Black butler but I wish.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His Maid, Able**

It's been two days since they found this mysterious girl on the street unconscious and injuries, but luckily they were able to fix her up. After treating her wounds, they put in a spare room for her to rest until she can make a full recovery.

Ciel couldn't help but to look at her features again. He got to admit she is fit **(** _Extremely good looking in British_ **)**.She was wearing a blue lacy baby doll kimono robe. (A short stretch lace kimono robe that features a Charmeuse attached belt and the matching babydoll that features adjustable criss-cross straps).The outfit fit perfectly against her buxom , well-toned thighs and slim hourglass figure of a dancer. He looks up to her face and realizes that she has very admirable beauty now that the blood over her face was now gone. With her tender heart shape face and her hair, which was long, wavy, and midnight blue, falling brilliantly over her waist and kissable but sexy filled cherry lips. She looks to be about 5'2 in hight. Damn hormones, he doesn't need a nosebleed right now- despite the fact that she is seemingly more mature than other girls at that age. He wonders what her eyes look like as he looks back to her eyes only to realize they was open while looking at him in surprise.

Her adorn glowing porcelain-like dazzling baby blue eyes make him want to look at them forever. He quickly snaps out of surprise and acts like he normally acts. He was about to explain the situation, when Sebastian came in with a smirk on his face.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your little research, my lord" Ciel glared at the demon butler knowing that he trying to tease him before mumble under his breath "cunning demon".

"Shut up Sebastian! What do you want?" Sebastian was about to reply,but soon cut off by Kagome.

"Uh can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ciel and Sebastian look at Kagome with surprise little because of her interruption, but Ciel begins explain to her what happened over the two days. After Ciel was done explaining situation, Kagome nodded her head that she understod and introduces herself as well as Ciel and Sebastian.

"So Kagome, how would you like to be the head maid of the Phantomhive Manor staff, I mean if that what you want to do, that is?" Ciel offered to her. Kagome stares at Ciel and Sebastian for second in thought before she stood up from the bed and kneeled down in front of Ciel while putting her hand over her heart.

" Yes, Bocchan" While Sebastian and Ciel had a mini nosebleed when they saw a little of her butt and legs when she kneeled down on the ground.

It been two weeks since Kagome join the Phantomhive Manor as head maid. Kagome got along with all the male staff very quickly, which caused the master and butler to get jealous. Mey-Rin and Kagome got off the wrong foot ,but soon got along. Now everything is turning out to be good in the end.

Now Kagome is walking to her Bocchan room to wake him up for breakfast today. Soon as she make to the door, she slowly opens the door so she couldn't disturb her Bocchan sleep. She couldn't help but smile, her Bocchan look so cute while sleeping so peacefully,but she knew she have to wake him up since Sebastian told her to.

Ciel was woke up by a dulcet voice saying,"Bocchan, It's time for you to wake up." Ciel thought it was a dream until it took a second to register that the voice was Kagome!

He quickly opened his eyes and put his eyepatch over his right eye to covering his contract mark with Sebastian before Kagome saw it. Good thing, Kagome was too busy opened the curtains before looked at Ciel with amusement.

" Good morning Bocchan, for breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied with a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toasts, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"

Ciel didn't answer because, one he was trying covering himself with the blanket so Kagome don't see him in his loose sleepwear. Two he was blushing at Kagome maid outfit and her look. She was wearing a black Lycra dress with black satin skirt, white lace trim detail, attached apron with satin ruffles, keyhole cut out neckline, mini keyhole back with buttons, mini puff sleeves, padded cups with lace overlay, manarin collar with white lace trim, satin bow detail, lace-up front panel and matching white pleated headband with black lace detail and black satin bow. Additional to the outfit with a solid black leg strap with attached garter on her leg. Even decided to put her hair in curled hair with pigtails and black ribbon bows with long, side-swept bangs.

He managed to say,"I want a scone with my breakfast." Kagome look with a smile.

"Also today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this eveyning, Mr. Damian of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit today Bocchan."

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?"

"Yes Bocchan. I was told that he's Italian from Sebastian sources. We of course will offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." As she keep talking about his schedule and she starts putting on Ciel's clothes for today. Ciel couldn't help but shiver from her touch as she touch his skin little.

Soon as she finished with Ciel, she start walking towards the door and said," Sebastian and I shall wait for you at the dining table,Bocchan. Also Bocchan you look so cute when you blush."

Ciel decided to throw a dart beside her face just to test her skills and she caught the dart in between her fingers.

"Well thrown, my master but please let's save the games for later."

Ciel got over his shock and said," Yes, I suppose you're right, Kagome."

* * *

 **Later At The Dining room**

Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin were talking to each other until out of nowhere a dart stabbed Finny in the back of his head and his blood flood out Bard and Mey-Rin look in shock and fear by the dart.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?" As he ran up to Ciel while both hands was holding the back of his head. Ciel took a sip of his tea before put it down gently on the table with his eyes.

"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions."

Kagome walk up to Finny and stop in front of him.

"Poor Finny-kun, did mean Bocchan throw a dart at you? Let me put some ointment on your wound so it can heal properly." Kagome pulls out her special homemade ointment from her invisible apron pockets.

"Oh,you really don't have to do that Kago-chan." Finny wave his hands in front.

"Nonsense Finny-kun! You're injured on the back of your head! Now you can let me do this or I have to do my way it goes, I am going to put this ointment on you one way or another." Finny just sighs before let Kagome put the ointment on his head because he knew Kagome-chan is a tsundere (deredere). Kagome look a little shock as she put the ointment on Finny but kept quiet. Kagome smile and giggle at Finny after she got done with his wound.

"It wasn't so bad was it Finny-kun?" Finny blush and shiver by her former warm touch, her giggle, and smile. He could only think it was breathtaking.

"Thank you, Kago-Chan!" While Ciel and Brad were deadly glared at Finny in jealous, but the good thing Kagome didn't catch it. Kagome stood on her tippy toe and Finny kiss on the cheek before pulling away slowly as she still giggling at him. This causes Finny to blush more and two male to release an angry look.

Kagome senses the angry tenses before skipping over to Ciel and Brad. She kisses both of them on the cheek and hugs Mey-Rin and Tanaka. She even kisses Sebastian on the cheek as he walks through the door.

"Okay minna-san (everyone),I will be right back!" As she bow and skip out the door. Everyone seems to be blushing by her unexpected affection before Sebastian snaps out of it and turn to the servants.

"Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be prepared for tonight's dinner? Tanaka…well, I suppose you're all right as you are. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy look guilty before snap in place while Tanaka just drinking from his Japanese tea cup and say, "Ho ho ho...".

"Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" Sebastian show his white circular eyes with slanted eyebrows and a square jaw with sharp teeth.

" Yes, Sir!" Everyone runs to do their work. Then Sebastian said," Simply hopeless."

* * *

 **Later At The Servant's Area**

Sebastian and Kagome decided to work together by split the works, so they can finish quickly before the guest arrive. They seem like they been working together for years. They start calling out the tasks, they need to do together so they don't get lost.

 **"The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favorite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome."**

Last thing they need to do is start on dinner until a bell rang signaling that Ciel, the young master/bocchan, needed them.

"Still so much to do and he calls us now." Sebastian sighed at the ringing of the bell and Kagome just smile at him.

"Don't worry Sebby, we just need to fix dinner and make sure everything is alright. Let go see what bocchan want us to do so we can finish the rest of the tasks." Kagome grab one of Sebastian hand and pull him with her so they can go to Ciel's study room.

While Sebastian and Kagome were nny, Bard,and Mey-Rin just stick their head out as they watch Sebastian and Kagome leave the room before going back to their hide place. Finny and Bard couldn't help to be jealous as Kagome holding Sebastian hand while Mey-Rin is jealous that Sebastian allow her to do that. Bard turn to his friends, before crossing his arms around his chest.

"A guest is comin'. All right, then this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im.

"Ah!". Yeah, that's what he is gonna say." As he did a funny shock pose with his mouth went open before Mey-Rin and Finny did it too.

" Ah!"

"That's for him to say, not you." He crossing his arms again while he had an annoy expression on his face with sweatdrops.

"Oh, That's a good idea." Mey-Rin look very excited.

"Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian and Kagome for everything." Finny has the determine look on his face .

"It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" Bard start had his determine look back on his face.

"Let's get to it!"They threw their first in air as Tanaka come out of nowhere laughing. They are determine to impress their crush.

When Sebastian and Kagome came back to the Servants' area to finish what they have to do, they wasn't very happy when they saw the disaster that was e garden was a disaster, the tableware were destroyed and the food and kitchen was burned! While Tanaka just stand there holding his japanese tea cup.

"What did you guys do to the decorations and foods?!" Kagome ask the servants as she did the scream pose.

Finny answered," I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden." Then Mey-Rin said," I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!" Then Bard said," There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower."

"Oh~we're so sorry. We didn't mean to." Mey-Rin and Finny has tear drops everywhere while Bard look away as he rubbed the back of his head. They felt disappointment that they fail to impress their crush.

Kagome's eyes soften while Sebastian start thinking of a plan. Kagome was able to hear Sebastian's thought as he look at his pocket clock.

 **"Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should we do?"**

Kagome turn her attention back to the servants and try to look on the bright side.

" I understand that you guy try to help but now we need to think of a new plan before our guest arrive." Kagome say it softly cause Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin to feel guilty. Kagome saw the look on their face before smile brightly trying to cheer them up.

"Cheer up guys, we can find a way!" She was happy to see the smile on their face. Kagome turn to see how Tanaka was doing until she saw his japanese tea cup and got ideas.

" Sebby! I think I know what we can do, how about a japanese theme. You and others handle everything else since it can be done faster while I be the one to cook dinner for bocchan and guest." Sebastian look at Kagome for a moment before sigh.

"Okay Kagome, let see if this can work shall we." Kagome smile in excitement.

"Yay!" Kagome left to go do dinner while Sebastian turn his attention to the others.

"Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."

* * *

 **At The Stone Garden**

Damian went out of a carriage and looked at the garden in amazement. He then said," Oh, how impressive!" Sebastian close the door while the rest of the servant bow to the guest like Kagome taught them and say," Hello, welcome, sir." Kagome came up to Damian and start explains about garden.

"This is called a stone garden or zen garden. It is a traditional feature in my home, Japan. The Zen garden are really intended to imitate the intimate essence of nature, not its actual appearance, and to serve an aid to meditation about the true meaning of life."

" Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." Damian was very please of how the garden look.

" We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready."

" Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!" Damian and Tanaka start walk into the ter Tanaka and Damian left, Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin let out a relief.

Bard sigh and said," Phew, We actually did it." Finny agreed and said," Who would've thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?"

" Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all." Sebastian start walking away while Kagome turn her attention to the servants.

" I am so proud of you guys but there's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while Bocchan is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now." Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny yelled at the same time," Right!"

* * *

 **While In Ciel's Office**

Damian and Ciel was play a board game, while Damian discusses the plan to Ciel.

"The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff." Ciel wasn't paying attention to Damian, instead he's paying attention to the game before speaking.

" Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

" Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-" Ciel cut off Damiano as he lean back in his seat.

" Go on. It's your turn." Damian took the dice wheel, and spin it.

" Oh, yes. I just spin this then." On the dice wheel he got a 5, moves his game piece." Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…"He soon stop talking when Ciel start speaking again.

" Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Damian spins the dice wheel." Oh, I see. Right, I move six."

" You don't. That's three." Ciel corrected him quickly in a polite way.

" What? But…"

" You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half of the number of spaces."Ciel corrected again.

Damian joked and laugh," Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?" Ciel's eyes went cold at Damian joke.

" I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again." Ciel took Damian's game piece, moves the piece for Damian and continues," Your body is burnt by raging flames."

While Sebastian and the servants finish the last of the preparations in the stone graden. " These are the last items we needed for dinner." As he got done,Sebastian turn to the staff.

"Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. " Kagome smile at everyone before she and Sebastian got very serious but had a clam expression on their face.

 **"But we need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight."**

Bard said," They said it twice…" and then Finny said," Ooh, that's serious." While little fairy Mey-Rin was blushing because of Sebastian.

Kagome decided to go informs Damian and her bocchan that dinner is walk into Ciel' office with a smile on her face.

"Bocchan, Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served."

"Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?" Damian was about to get up but soon sat back down.

" Very well, we'll finish the game later." Damian sweatdrops.

" Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm-a going to lose." Ciel stands up from his chair.

" I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." He starts to walk away and Damian says behind his back," How childish."

Ciel turns his head, looks at Damian and Damian lied," Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!"

Kagome heard what Damian said and understood what he is cause Kagome to narrowed her eyes as her eyes turn feline like. One thing for sure if this teme **(** _bastard_ **)** hurt her bocchan, there going to be one hell of a price to pay one way or another.

* * *

 **At The Stone Garden**

When Damian and Ciel are seated comfortably,Kagome came up and start introduce the foods for tonight.

" On tonight's menu is Ebi Tempura,Takoyaki, and Little Pigs Bento with chicken tenders."Damian looked surprised .

"What's this and this is dinner? " Kagome looked hurt with bubbles start forming in the corner of her eyes.

" Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work." The background change into drama setting before change back to it original form after Kagome's speech.

When she is sad, her face made you feel so guilty and bad for doing something to frown because he didn't like that he hurt Kagome's feelings so he said," Oh yes, I had heard it before, my dear!"

" This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Sebastian stood besides Damian.

Finny, Bard, and Tanaka were in the bushes nearby and Finny whispers with admire," Now that's our Sebastian and Kagome for you!" Bard looks pleased and whispers back," They saved the day." Tanaka just exclaimed," Ho Ho Ho!"

" Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Damian spreads his arms apart and smile.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian ordered Mey-Rin as he introduce the wine .

" Yes, sir!" But Mey-Rin didn't move until Sebastian got close to her face. Kagome can feel a subconscious precognitive sense of danger,and knew this ain't going to end well. It almost like she have "spider-sense".

" Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." Mey-Rin blushes like crazy as her glass to crack some more.

" Of course, yes, sir!" Mey-Rin started to walk like she's tipsy and said to herself," Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way!" But during her talk to herself she imagined Sebastian looking at her and poured the wine…..an inch away from the cup!

Bard and Finny were freaking out in the bushes and Finny yell-whispers to Mey-Rin," Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?"

Sebastian, Kagome, and Ciel all see the wine about to pour on Damian so at un-human speed Kagome grab the end of the tablecloth and yank it super fast so that nothing breaks or falls, like a clique magic trick. She quickly replace the old tablecloth with a japanese garden oilcloth tablecloth before Damian notice it and quickly folds the old tablecloth up.

All the servants including Sebastian and Ciel were thinking ,' How could she do that?'

During the whole thing, Damian was still eating the foods because he didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings he was finished he saw that the old tablecloth was gone and replace.

" Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?" Damian was confused and shock until Ciel answer his question.

" A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed and replace so wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

 **" Please accept our apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."** Sebastian and Kagome bow to Damian.

Damian said and jokes," Oh, Oh my! Ah ha ha ha ha! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler and maid you've acquired.

Ciel looked up and said," Pay them no mind. They merely act as befits two of my servants."

" My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler and Kagome is one hell of a maid." Sebastian look at Ciel as he speaks to Damian cause to Ciel just 'humph'.

* * *

 **Back At Ciel's Office**

Damian was impressed by the Phantomhive's hospitality before saying," That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…"Again he was cut off by Ciel's statements.

" Before we discuss that, we must finish the game." Damian couldn't help but sweatdrops before saying,"Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti…" Ciel quickly cut him off from his statements.

" Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Ciel smirk at Damian as he tease him with his statement.

" No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" Damian opens the door to go to the telephone and found Kagome and Sebastian with a Bar cart at the door.

"We have brought some tea for you and Bocchan." Kagome smile at Damian.

" I'll be right back." Damian glared little at the two servants before leaving the room completely.

Ciel smells the aroma of the tea which causes him to frown at the tea.

" What is this? It smells terribly weak."

" Out of consideration for our guest, we brought some Italian tea." Ciel look at his maid and butler with shock and confused.

" Italian?" Kagome start explain about the tea.

" Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, Bocchan?"

" No, it is not. I don't like it at all." Ciel stare at the tea and Kagome couldn't help to feel that she fail her bocchan.

"Gomenasai **(** _I'm_ _Sorry_ **)** , Bocchan, Sebby thought that it would be a good idea to use Italian tea just for Damian." Kagome looked hurt again with bubbles start forming in the corner of her eyes before it start forming into a twin fountain of water down her face.

Ciel and Sebastian both felt guilty that they made their secret crush ,Kagome, cry like that. Ciel and Sebastian both apologizes hoping that she would stop crying and it ends up working too.

" It's okay, I forgive you two! Now I want to give you guy a gift." Sebastian and Ciel both look at her confused but didn't want to hurt her feelings again. Before they could ask what types of gift they getting from her, they could feel a soft lip touch their and Sebastian both blush at her affection and had this feelings that they never experienced before. They could only thinks one thing,'What is that feelings whenever I'm around Kagome? Is it really turn into love or it just some puppy love?'

" We'll see to the dessert preparations. "Kagome's mellifluous voice brought Ciel and Sebastian out of their thoughts quickly.

" Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy. "

Sebastian and Kagome said at the same time, **" Yes, my young lord/ Bocchan."**

Meanwhile in the telephone room,Damian was calls an associate and discusses his attempted scam of has apparently sold off the factory already, and so his request for money for a larger workforce would go to nothing but himself. After Damian got done use the telephone, he attempts to return to Ciel's office. But soon he was spooked out by what he believes to be a ghosts, much like in the board game earlier, where one is "entranced by the eyes of the dead."

However, it was just an old painting,that Bard and Finny was putting away for Ciel. While running away, he breaks his leg, similar to the board game where he was supposed to "lose (his) legs in the Forest of Confusion."

Soon he start crawling away, still spooked by the painting, but he end up encounters Sebastian, who recites that he can only move half as fast now, much like Ciel predicted earlier. Damian end up crawls into a room, where he finds a smaller door and climbs inside of it.

Damian couldn't see so he said," Darn, It's too dark."Until He felt the items on the wall which felt like a cupboard.

" Is this a cupboard?" He didn't really care if it was or not so he went to the door but the door was lock! And he didn't have a lot of space in the "cupboard".

"Damn, these are really tight quarters."He start complains as he try to find more room until he touches something creamy and puts it near his face and sniffs it.

"What's this…? Smells like sugar." That's when the "cupboard" lightens up and got warmer.

Kagome opened the little opening on the oven to see that Damian was in there. So Sebastian and her went to the opening, they both looked in, and Sebastian said," What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?"

Damian start panicking after he realizes that he was in the oven so he start bangs on the oven door but it was still lock .

" The, the oven? Open up! Please, open the door!" Kagome just giggles while Sebastian was delighted by her cute little giggles.

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." Then Sebastian closed the opening. Ciel's voice echoes in the darkness, it said, "Your body is burnt by raging flames." Damian screamed," Aghhhhhhhh!"

Outside of the manor, Sebastian and Kagome rewards the staff with dessert for their hard work, and tells them the oven needs to be replaced, much to their comments that they hopes Damian was pleased with the hospitality, and a shadow of Damian is seen limping inside the manor, Ciel chuckles to himself finding Damian's cry distasteful before comments.

"Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?" He moves his own game piece and finishes the game then said," I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." If only Ciel knew it was not true.

In the foyer, Sebastian comments about how the removal of the painting reveals a difference of color in the wallpaper. Suddenly a flashback is shown, with Ciel shown playing while his parents watching him.

" Mama! Papa!" The memory was still there until Sebastian snaps his fingers, it vanishes. Sebastian then says to himself," The new head of the Phantomhive estate, hah."

Meanwhile Kagome was in her room with a sound barrier on while talking to Tanaka, who was in his full height.

"So Kagome, when you going to tell the others about your secrets because they're get suspicious. " Kagome look at Tanaka with sadly.

"I don't know yet, Tanaka." Tanaka look at her with concern and love.

"I hope it soon because one, you ain't exactly 'normal' for a young girl and two, I don't want you to get hurt later on." Kagome gave him a big smile before hugging him.

"I know Ojiisan **(** _grandpa_ **)** ,thank for care so much. I love you." Tanaka could feel his heart warming up by comments.

" I love you too my little magomusume **(** _granddaughter_ **)**. Now go to sleep because you going to need it for tomorrow." Tanaka put her in her bed before kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Kagome" Before he returns to his smaller version and walk out the door.

"Goodnight to you too Ojiisan" Kagome release the barrier that was around her room before going to sleep. Only to hope everything turn out okay.

* * *

 **I hope you like the new chapter for "Because I'm one hell of a maid !"Thank you, let me know what you think and follows/favorites/ review.** **I really do appreciate your feedbacks .Until next time, "Because I'm one hell of a maid!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** :Hey guys, I am posting chapter 2 that my new beta reader, The Writer Of The FanFiction, have fixed it up to make it better so hope you like it. Thank for those who are reading my story as well reviews,favorites, and follows. Japanese or other words and their meaning will be inside the parentheses in italic beside the different languages. I want to post this chapter before going to college tomorrow. Also, if you want me to post the pictures of all Kagome's outfits on my profile to see , you can yes or no on your comments or you can do it on the poll. The comment from my beta : ******* Note the song sung by Kagome is not Owned by Author-San, so please don't get mad at them! **~Beta-chan** and the song is from the movie Tangled.

 **Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha or Black butler but I wish.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His Maid, Strongest**

Under the floor was Bard hold and looking at a chew up wires that looks like something had taken bites of it.  
"Bloody hell, this wire's done for."  
"Oh, not the rats again." Mey-Rin was on the right side of Bard having her hands on her lap as sitting on her knees. While Finny was on the left side of Bard in the same pose as Mey-Rin with his hands on his lap.  
"This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city." As Bard gets his head out from under the floor before a rat starts walks across the floor next to Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny. Then it made a small squeak as it stops for a minute which causes Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny to gasp at the rat.  
Finny quickly walks to a stone statue nearby, says," Now I've got you, rat!" and threw it in the rat's direction. Not realizing that he almost hit Bard and Mey-Rin with the statue. Well, mostly hitting Bard with the statue.  
Bard yelled a very loud," **Nooo!** " and Mey-Rin screams while the rat flew out by the impact of the explosion.  
"Looks like it got away, he he." Finny rubbed the back of his head nervously after realizing what he has done. Bard turns to Finny while waving his fist at him angrily before yelling at him.  
" **What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idgit?** " Tanaka just did his normal 'ho-ho-ho' while Mey-Rin looked scared by Finny's action.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby room, Ciel and several other nobles were playing pool. They discussed the most recent problem with mice as they hear Finny yell," Look! There is another one!" Bard yells," Catch it!" As they were talking, Ciel was beating Randall and Vanel up in pool and end up win in the end. After Ciel's winning, Randall, Vanel, and the man with a sandwich left on their horse carriage. While Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Ran-Mao, and Lau were in Ciel's drawing room.

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today." Sebastian was holding the teapot as he was talking.  
Lau smells it with Ran-Mao on his lap again doing the same thing.

Lau says,"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when it is made properly."  
Sebastian poured the tea into the teacup as Grell looks dreamy at him from behind.

Madam Red calls out in an agitated voice ,"Grell."

"Ah, yes, my lady." Grell answers which cause him to quickly snap out of his daydream.

"Learn something from Sebastian." As Madam Red order Grell, she held her teacup in one hand.  
Grell looks at his Misstress and says, "Uh, yes…" Grell looks down as if he was disappointed in himself.  
"Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." Madam Red's face was serious until she starts rubbing Sebastian's butt with a pervert look on her face while everyone else was looking at her shock expect Ran-Mao.

Sebastian stiffens and shivers until Ciel said," Ahem! Madam Red."

Madam Red person rubs her head with a blush on her face and apologizes,"Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit."

"So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau stood from the couch and walk over to Ciel'seat and leans one arm on the back of Ciel's seat.  
Ciel answers with a slight smirk," Perhaps." But their conversation was cut short when someone knocks on the door and ask to come in.  
Ciel clears his throat and says," Come in."

Everyone except Sebastian and Ciel gasp at the person who walked through the door. It turns out that the person was Kagome and she brought covered tray of delicious snacks and Grell stared at Kagome dreamily as her hips swivel from side-to-side while giving out a alluring and mysterious charm without realizing what she was even doing.

Madam Red looks at her again and decided to ask," Well Ciel, who is this?" Madam Red took a sip of her tea as she looks at Kagome with an inquisitive look.  
"Madam Red, this is Kagome and she is our new head maid from Japan" Ciel smile little at Kagome while holding his teacup. Sebastian turned to Kagome with a small smile and Kagome smile back. Kagome bows to Lau, Ran-Mao, Madam Red, and Grell with respect.

"It's very nice to meet you, but may I ask for your names please? " Madam Red smiles before answers for all of them.

"Well, Kagome I'm Madam Red, This is my butler, Grell Sutcliff, This is Lau's adopted sister Ran- Mao and the man who's holding Ran-Mao is -" She was soon cut off by Lau as he quickly when up to Kagome while holding her hand.

"Hello my beautiful goddess, my name is Lau. It is an honor to meet you." Kagome look at Lau only to think, this guy is another Miroku. Kagome quickly snap out when she feels something touch her behind. Without realizing her reflex, she smack Lau in the face hard before yelling

" **Hentai**! ( ** _Pervert_**!)" Kagome quickly realizes what she has done before tensing and moving to care for the injury she caused Lau while everyone else was looking in shock. Ran-Mao was about to attack, but Lau's hand move to tell her to stop.

" I'm so sorry! It just that you remind me of an old friend who did the same thing." Kagome rubbed the back of her back nervously with sweatdrop. Madam Red decided to ask her the question that is on everyone mind.

"Who's this old friend, Kagome if you don't mind,I ask?" After Kagome was done treating Lau and got away from Ran-Mao's glared. Kagome turned to Madam Red with a smile on her face.

"His name was Miroku and he was a monk. Every time he sees a pretty lady, he would always ask them to bear his children or rubbed their behind." Kagome hide her annoy look as she put Lau and Miroku together. Kagome beginning to think Lau is a descendant or reincarnation of Miroku . Well, like Sango always say pervert always will follow. She also thinks that Ran-Mao is maybe the reincarnation or a descendant of Sango... yet again a possibility.

"Wait you mean he did this to you as well?"

"Yeah, whenever he got the chance " Kagome could feel the temperature drop when all of the males angry because of the thought that Kagome was touched like that. Kagome quickly decided to change the subject by pulling the snack out again. "Well, I decided to make some treats for Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny since they're working so hard with their rat chase and need some sugar to continue their mission. As you can see I got carried away so I thought why not give the extra treats to Bocchan, Sebby, and the guests. Don't worry Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny already had theirs a minute ago." She gave everyone one of her heavenly smile as if she was surrounded by angelic feathers.

All the males were looking at her with their own inner thoughts.

Grell: " _She's an angel!"_

Lau: " _A goddess!"_

Sebastian and Ciel: " _One day, my wife."_

They quickly concealed their thoughts when Kagome start introducing the snack they are having today.  
"I have made some green tea ice creams,Japanese crepes,strawberry flavors Pocky, and Nikuman ( _ **steamed bun filled with pork** )_." Kagome took the top off and everyone looked amazed at how the snacks look. "Don't be shy, dig in." Kagome wink cutely which causes everyone to blush at her charming smile.

Everyone got up to eat Kagome' snacks until there was no more and everyone (except Ran-Mao who just smile little) Ran-Mao said at the same time,"It's so good, how did you make it?!"  
"A great cook never reveals their secret but I glad you guys like it." Kagome wink again while putting one finger to her lip. All males had a small amount of blood begin to trickle from the nose but had the good sense to wipe it away so no one else could see it.  
"It was very nice to meet all of you,but I have other works to get done. I will see you and Bocchan later Sebby." Kagome bow before leaving the room. Madam Red looks at Ciel in impressed before speaking to him.  
"What a charming young maid you got, Grell, why don't you be more like Kagome and Sebastian." Grell just nodded his head dreamily.  
A few minutes later, Lau and Madam Red got into an argument ,so Ciel decided to leave the room and walked through the corridor. He could only think Lau and Madam Red sure get along even if Madam breaths out fire, before sigh again while faceplam.

* * *

While Ciel was still walking around the manor, Finny was running past him while holding a brown cat as he was wearing adorable blue-gray cat suit with Bard and Mey-Rin follow behind him. Sebastian follows Ciel before Ciel walks away into his study and ask do you eat with your guests. Ciel replied," Bring it to my study. I'm done here." As he started walking back to his e two rat squeaks and the three servants run after it. Sebastian was about to kill the rats by grab them tightly, but Kagome beat him to it appearing out of nowhere. Kagome threw two needles at the rats and killed them before grabbing them in her hands. Kagome turn to the group before leaving out of the manor.  
"Don't worry guys, I will handle them" Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and Sebastian were amazed by her needle throwing before Sebastian told the others to get back to work.

Meantime, Kagome was outside standing while still holding the dead rats in her hands. Kagome close her hands around the dead animal before closing her eyes. She starts singing as a blue glow start to form around her hands.

 **Flower, gleam and glow**  
 **Let your power shine**  
 **Make the clock reverse**  
 **Bring back what once was mine**  
 **Heal what has been hurt**  
 **Change the Fates' design**  
 **Save what has been lost**  
 **Bring back what once was mine**  
 **What once was mine**

After she got done singing, slowly but gently open her hands. The two rats start squeaking at her.  
"I hope you guys learn your lesson, what did I say about cause trouble around the manor." Kagome starts scolding at the two rats. The rat started a long squeak at Kagome as saying "We didn't cause trouble even though we did bite the wire but we didn't mean any harm. We're sorry, but you still saved us."  
"You guy are lucky, just please don't do that again. I care about you two and I'm going to put you guy in my room so you can be safe. Do understand?" The two rat squeak at Kagome as they understand before Kagome gently stroked them. Kagome quickly start walking to her room. On her way to her destination, she starts thinking about The Great Plague from her history book that last from 1665 to 1666, was the last major epidemic of the bubonic plague to occur in England. She knew what part of history she was now in, if only they knew oriental rat fleas cause this mess. But Kagome just start thinking about that silly nursery rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie" from childhood.

Kagome walks down the corridor only to see Sebastian looking at a letter that Mey-Rin just found.  
"Sebby you don't mind I ask, whom the letter address to?" Kagome who was standing next to Mey-Rin asked.  
"It says to the servants of the Earl Phantomhive."  
The Man with the sniper gun shot a bullet aiming for Kagome, but just then Sebastian quickly grabbed Kagome and Mey-Rin out of the way. The bullet missed instead of hitting Kagome's head since she was the closest, it hit the vase behind Kagome. Kagome and Sebastian blush for two reasons.

First reason, because of how close they were to each other and second, their lips accidentally touched each others, but they quickly separated before anyone took notice. They could only think about how that the kiss was passionate as the snacks land safely on the platter in Sebastian's out-stretched arm.  
After Sebastian helped Kagome and Mey-Rin up, Sebastian read the letter confirming that Ciel had been kidnapped.

Sebastian handed Baldroy the pie he has made for Ciel and asked him to clean it up. Before Baldroy could question if they could eat it, Sebastian and Kagome were already near the snipers and was able to hear the call Azzurro via a car phone to inform him that they failed. Then, they noticed Kagome, who is on Sebastian's back following them at an alarming speed. Azzurro listens on in amusement, but it soon in horror as the men were attacked. Kagome answers the phone, and states that she is looking for her bocchan. When Ciel barks, Kagome says she understands and that she and Sebastian are coming for him.

Kagome sits on the edge of the car, that is dangling on the tip of the cliff. While Sebastian was balanced the car precariously on an edge of a the two men who were looking at Kagome with lust because of how attractive she's.

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient girl. And you do remember what happened to Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?" Kagome really wants seeking information on Azzurro from the terrified snipers before going with Sebastian to save her bocchan.

One of the men answered, "Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!" They had really hoped that Kagome and Sebastian would spare them.

"But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip." Kagome fake smile before she jumps off and tosses the phone back to the men as she lands in Sebastian arms. The car falls down the cliff as Sebastian let go of it and the men scream. It makes a huge explosion-Sebastian was of course not affected by this, but Kagome did feel little bad and she knew they deserved it. She turns to Sebastian before getting back to her regular pose on his back.

"Let go save our bocchan." Sebastian just smirks at Kagome before running off to their destination.

"As you wish Ka-go-me."

* * *

At Azzurro Vanel's Manor, the upset and angered Azzurro orders his men to guard the mansion; however , Sebastian and Kagome manage to easily slip through them. Sebastian was able to effortlessly cut down the large number of heavily armed guards. Kagome look at Sebastian as she quickly got off his back.  
"Sebby go save Ciel, I will distract these guards." Sebastian was about to protest about leaving Kagome here alone with these guards. Kagome gave him the puppy eyes.  
"Please Sebby trust me, I will be okay." Kagome gentle rubbed his cheek. Sebastian sighed before letting Kagome have her way but if they hurt her... there going to be a blood death today. Sebastian quickly kiss her cheek before leaving for Ciel. Kagome turned to the remaining guards that were still alive.  
"Okay gentlemen, I'm giving you a chance to back out and leave." They laugh at her like She had told some kind of joke.

"What you going to do to us woman?" Guard #1 laugh at her some more

"I got to say she do have a attractive body." Guard #2 was looking at her with lust like the rest of them.

Guard #3 nodded his head in agreement before speaking. "How about we have our fun with her before killing her or have her as our personal slave." Kagome look at them in disgust but didn't show it. She kept her unemotional mask on like Sesshomaru taught her.

"I say we have our fun with her and keep her as our personal slave." Guard #4 start walking to Kagome as rest of them start to agree.

"By the time we get done with you , you'll become our bitch." Kagome got so angry before the man could grab her, Kagome slapped his hand before doing a * Frankensteiner on her opponent which caused him to land on his back unconscious.

After men saw what she did to their friend, they started running towards her but some of them was killed by Kagome's assassin needle that she threw. Kagome then did a side Aerial (No Handed Cartwheel) to her right as landed and turned on her right foot like a ballerina, before squatting down little to do a hip roll. She has both hands crossed as she did the hip roll before using one of her fingers in a "Come and get it" motion.

They start rushing back at her. Kagome slides through the legs of her victim before hitting a pressure point to cause pain in the guard's leg. While the guard was still down, Kagome did acrobatic attack to vault off the guard's back to hit the running guard with the double leg grapple, and uses her weight to throw him to the ground, causing him to become unconscious. Turning to her next victim she slides to seated position and uses Low Fighting to a sweeping kick to guard cause him to fall on his head and knocks himself out. She quickly climbs up the other guard and flip kicks him in the face.

Kagome saw one guy try to hit her with a stick, Kagome quickly slips to the side, grabbing parry before changing position to flank and grabbing the back of the guard. She then does the two-legged grapple going for the the neck before throwing him off balance while switching legs for arms and executes a judo throw to the floor.

Another one tries to hit her with a stick again, again Kagome responds by grabbing parry to classic arm lock and to make him drop the stick on the ground with her two hands, and a spinning elbow strike to his jaw cause her relinquishes the lock and a spinning kick his head to the ground.

Kagome decided to end this by star kip & coin drop the four guard that was close to her and end up doing a side split with one fist in front and the other bend back in a fist.  
"I'm really loosing my patience! Now I don't want to be ruthless but you do not give me a choice. One last chance, you can do it my way or your way." Kagome move her head to the side to dodge the bullet that meant for her head. Kagome quietly got up with her bang cover her eyes.  
"So this what I get for being so nice... **FINE !** If you want to die so bad then I won't keep you waiting." Out of nowhere, monomolecular wires start cover all the guards and they start panicking before begging for their life. Kagome just stare unemotional before pulling the wires in her hands.  
"Die..." You could hear scream and blood everywhere. Kagome decided to quickly clean up the mess so no one found out about her abilities yet. Kagome grabs some kind of tiny little ball and put them around the manor just in time for Sebastian to come out of the manor with Ciel in his arms.  
Sebastian and Ciel ask Kagome if she isalright and she replied back by saying yes and thank you before getting back on Sebastian's back. Without anyone knowing that Kagome activated some of her miko powers.

Just then the manor of Azzurro blow up which causes Sebastian and Ciel be surprise but they ignore it as they made their way back to the manor.

Afterward, Ciel, Kagome, and Sebastian finally return to the manor, where they are warmly greeted by the rest of the Phantomhive household. Kagome who was sleep when they made it and everyone thought she looks adorable while sleeping so they didn't disturb her.

Sebastian then apologizes for his failure to prepare dinner on time and took Kagome to her room gently being careful to not wake her.

Sebastian then decides to show Ciel a video tape from Azzurro Vanel's Manor. Ciel called in Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard. They put the video tape on and they watched as Kagome kicked a** on the video. In the end,they were all shock by Kagome's actions. One thing that was on everyone's mind before they layed down for sleep was:

"What else are you hiding Kagome?"

* * *

 **There you have it, the new chapter of 'Because I'm one hell of a maid !' Thank you for let me know what you think and follows\favorites\reviews. I really do appreciate your feedbacks. Until next time on 'Because I'm one hell of a maid!'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, I am posting chapter 3 that my new beta reader, The Writer Of The FanFiction, have fixed it up to make it better so hope you like it because I think I could did better by add more to this chapter but I do better on the next one. Thank for those who are reading my story as well reviews,favorites, and follows. Japanese or other words and their meaning will be inside the parentheses in italic beside the different languages. If anyone want to see how Kagome' outfit look like than try to imagine it, I will post on my profile for you to see but I do it later. The comment from my beta : ******* Author-Chan does not own the song lyrics used! Don't report Author-Chan! The lyrics used are from **no game no life - This game!** ~ Beta-Chan! Thanks you!

 **Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha or Black butler but I wish.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: His Maid,Omnipotent**

What a wonderful day at The Phantomhive household. Its peaceful that nothing could possibly go wrong.

" **Nooooooooooooooo**!"

I spoke too soon...

" **Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear**!" Grell was screaming his heart out as he was somehow sent on a quick path on top of the tea cart, right before it bursts into dining room doors. Which caused Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, Kagome, and Tanaka's attention to turn at Grell. Meanwhile Sebastian was helping Ciel by putting up his seat while he sat in it.

Before Grell could spill any hot tea on Finny. Kagome quickly stepped in front of Finny, which causes Finny to fall back. Kagome quickly grabbed him around his waist with one hand while she put her foot in front of the cart to stop it enough for Grell to still hold on to the cart while teapots, teacups, and plates flew off the cart. Kagome quickly used her other hands reflexs and catches the materials on to the tray without dropping it.

Finny look at Kagome in shock as well as everyone was except Grell, who was busy panicking. Finny thanked Kagome as she let him go before replying back, "You are welcome." She then kissed Finny 's cheek before pulling back and smiling at him, which causeds Finny to blush but return a smile. You could hear a low growl as Kagome set the tray on the table nicely without dropping it.

Everyone silently thanked Kagome for being able stop the mess that Grell was about to cause. Ciel just sighed as he layed his finger around his nose. Bard sneaking whisper to Ciel in annoy," Master, why did you agree to take in such a useless idjit?"

"You're one to talk, Bard." Ciel replied the same way annoyed and with a faceplam before he sighed again." It didn't seem like such a bad idea…"

* * *

 ***Mini- Flashback ***

In the background, you can see chibi Grells with face expression of sadness and happiness.

"Oh, Ciel darling, I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent." Madame Red just sigh as she put one hand on her hand." Could you do me a tiny favor and have Sebastian and Kagome train him to be a decent servant?" As she put her hand together as to beg Ciel to help her before get closer with a wink and a smirk on her face.

"Can't refuse your favorite aunt, can you?" Before blowing out a kiss with a wink.

 ***Mini- Flashback Ended***

* * *

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected by it as well…" Ciel places his fingers on his forehead and sighs again. As soon as he got done with his statement, Tanaka just exclaims," Ho ho ho."

Grell's incompetence just cause him to get a anger and annoy glared from the other servants. Which causes him to shrink before start thinking of attempts to commit suicide by pointing a knife's edge at his throat.

Which causes Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin look at him in shock. While Kagome was thinking in her mind " How in the world death die by death" as she sweatdrop.

Then Bard got out of his shock and yelled," Whoa, calm down a second!" He has one of his hand in front of him.

Before Mey-Rin holds one finger on her glasses and questions calmly but worryingly," Um, should we take the knife away?"

Kagome was about to take the knife away from awkward suicide grim reaper but Sebastian stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Kagome start thinking with smile," Maybe Sebby can talk some sense into him."

"There is no need for that. Just think of the horrible mess you would make; it takes hours to clean up all of the blood."

But at soon she heard Sebastian's statement, secretly faceplam by Sebastian ' **nice** ' way of saying don't attempt suicide. Kagome know the other servants didn't think the statement nice too. Kagome walk over to Sebastian before slap him on his shoulder for that comment. Then she turn to Grell, who have that weird happy puppy dog expression, with a smile on her smile.

"What my dear Sebby tried to say is suicide doesn't end the chances of life getting worse, it eliminates the possibility of it ever getting any place your hand over your heart, can you feel it? That is called purpose. You're alive for a reason so don't ever give up." Kagome nodded her head to Sebastian and he nodded back .Sebastian interrupts their " **talk** " when he said to Grell.

"Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea." Then Sebastian start demonstrates how to make tea correctly for Grell watches in admiration with a blush on his face. As for Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny taking notes and Tanaka sipping on his tea while Sebastian is demonstrated. Kagome just stand on the side of Ciel, showing Sebastian show off his talent.

After Sebastian got done showing everyone how to make tea. Sebastian stand on the opposite side of Ciel.

"Master, Kagome are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you both in the front drive now."

"Fine" Ciel replied back after he got done drinking his tea.

"Sorry, bocchan and Sebby but I need to help Finny-kun with the garden to make gardening don't die in vain. Don't worry, I will catch up with the both of you later." Kagome bow with a smile before looking at a blushing Finny. Ciel nodded his head gently before replied back.

"Okay, Kagome."

Sebastian then orders the other servants," As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?"

Then Sebastian turn to Grell and says," Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." Sebastian turns around, but then remembers something, he turns his head to Grell with a closed eye smile, and said," Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess." Kagome shook her head at Sebastian, Sebastian sure know how to say stuff ' **nicely** '.

Grell who was still on the floor says," What generosity... What great kindness…" While having he hand together with a smile.

* * *

 **In a London town**

In busy street, a newspaper boy yells," Get your paper here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" while giving newspapers to the people in the street as other people walking around doing their own little things.

Ciel walk into the door of the cane maker shop, which causes the owner to look at looks up to see Ciel and Sebastian by his desk.

" Mm? Oh hello, boy. Did your father send you for something?" The owner smile at Ciel.

" Actually, he's here on his own business." Sebastian takes a paper out of his pocket before gives the paper to the owner." We need to pick this up."

The owner looks at the paper." Oh, you're here for that walking stick."

The owner then opens a compartment with his walking stick before replied," I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this."

As he said that, Ciel narrows his eyes at the older man for making that comment. The owner then behold the cane to Sebastian and Ciel and gave it to Sebastian. The owner then says," Naturally, I didn't think a chil-"

Before he could finish his statement, the door open reveals to be a woman with wet hair in front of her face. She walks up to the counter beside Ciel.

"Sorry I am late Bocchan." The woman flip her hair back beautiful before squeeze the water out of her hair with angelic smile . The woman reveal to be Kagome.

" I have a little ' **incident** ' with Finny and Bard before get here, as you can see by my wet hair."

Sebastian, Ciel, and the owner was left breathless by Kagome's beauty before quickly snap out their mesmerized. Ciel look at Kagome while trying to hide his blush.

"That's okay, Kagome. We're about to leave anyway." Kagome nodded her head before replied.

"Yes, Bocchan. Can you and Sebastian wait for me outside, I want to ask the owner a question." Ciel and Sebastian nodded their head as okay before walking out of the store. Kagome look at the owner with a glared that scares him to death.

"I was always taught to respect my elders, to be a better listener than a talker. But I was taught the greatest deception men suffer is from their opinions.I wonder do you remember that lesson? If not keep that in mind before insults someone you don't know." Kagome start walking toward the door before looks back at the owner over her shoulder. The owner look down see the money on the counter.

" Thank you for your patience and have a good day , keep the change good sir." Kagome walk out the store and to meet up with Ciel and Sebastian as they made their way back to the manor.

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive Manor , Grell and the servants were discussing the fire and deaths of the previous head of the Phantomhive household. Grell accidentally cut all of the trees and bushes into the shape of skulls. After Grell realized his mistakes, He runs up a ladder to a bush, that is in a shape of a skull, and ties a rope around his neck, ready to kill himself before says," I can't go on any longer!" Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny run towards the bush that Grell is in trying to stop Grell while thinking," Ok, why is a rope already hung?" Grell still try to kill himself before someone pulled on the ladder that Grell was standing on and Grell started to suffocate. All the servants yelled either," **No**!" or " **Grell**!"

Ciel, Kagome, and Sebastian return to the manor, where they find it made over with items like diamonds, hearts, and rabbits which it is cute. They also find Grell hanging from a rope, in another attempt to commit suicide, and Kagome cuts him down before catching him in her arm as she sit him on the ground gently.

Suddenly a girl ran past Kagome to get towards Ciel, glomping him before saying," Ciel! Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth! What a surprise!" As he grunts at her weight by glomping let go of Ciel for moment.

"Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me "Lizzie!" She start to hugging and cuddling with Ciel .

" Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you! Ah!" Ciel couldn't help but blush in embarrassed as his secret crush watch him and could only think, "Poor Ciel, he got it bad."

Sebastian startle Elizabeth while he was behind her by saying," Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh, hello, Sebastian. How are you?"

" Wait! Where is he?" Elizabeth look surprised as she try to find Grell.

" Over here!" Elizabeth looked at the direction of the voice and the the man she dressed up and a cute looking maid who was almost beside Sebastian. Elizabeth turn to Ciel to ask a question.

" Who is the cute looking maid?" Elizabeth smile at Kagome excitedly. Before Ciel could introduce, Sebastian responded for him.

" Well, she's our new maid, Kagome." Sebastian smile as he introduced Kagome to Elizabeth. Kagome smile before say, " Nice to meet you." Kagome got distracted for a moment before hearing Elizabeth said,"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor!Don't you agree, Antoinette?"

Kagome try her best to not laugh at her grandfather's misfortune of wearing a blond ringlet curl pigtails wig. While Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin look at him in terror by his turn to looks at Sebastian.

"I have a present for you." Elizabeth quickly put a pink bonnet on Sebastian's head! Everyone except Tanaka, Grell, and Ciel was bust out laughing but Kagome was try to hold it in while laughing uncontrollably inside of her mind as her face turning red with a single tear ran down her face. This is just too funny, especially Sebastian expression too. The struggle is really real by these two misfortune and the other servants.

" Ah?"

" Here. You're always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change! What do you think, hm?" Meanwhile Sebastian gave the servants a quick deadly glared that promise death. The servants quickly straight up as Sebastian glared at them. A second later, you can see three body of the servant laying down on the floor on top each other with a sword and blood on them.

" I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me." Sebastian smile while bowing a little to Elizabeth.

" Happy to help!" Elizabeth give Sebastian a big smile for his comments.

Ciel decided to ask," In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone."

" I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!" Elizabeth ran up to Ciel before holding his start hugging and cuddling Ciel again while giggling.

" You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Kagome just look at her Bocchan and Elizabeth as they talk. Kagome was able to hear Sebastian and Grell's conservation about Elizabeth being the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney and that she's Ciel's fiancee!

Which shock Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Kagome ( who not showing her emotion of been shock). Then, Kagome hear Sebastian next word that make Kagome felt a little pang of sadness and jealous in her Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works. Kagome know it is incestuous relationships to sexual or marriage your family members or close ,one of the most widespread of all cultural taboos. The reason they called it taboo because it cause impact on inbreeding that may have on children of incestuous sex. For example, an increased risk of congenital disorders, death, and disability due at least in part to genetic diseases caused by the inbreeding of incestuous. Kagome did read about many European monarchs were related due to political marriages, sometimes resulting in distant cousins (and even first cousins) to being married. If she was back in her time, it would be prohibit marriages between first cousins, and another seven permit them only under special circumstances. The bad things they do back then is what we trying prevent in the future.

Kagome's thoughts were cut off, when Elizabeth said," I'm going to dress Kagome up in something super cute!"

Elizabeth quickly dragged Kagome into her bedroom and made her change into a blue dress with Hello Kitty face on front with red bow on her right ear, red underskirt, and white puff sleeves with red heels. Kagome decided throw away the fake cat ears and fake cat tail, she going to made sure that no one knows her ears and tail are real. She concentrated some of her powers to pop up two cute furry midnight blue cat ears on her head and a long, fluffy cat tail from her put a red bow on her right ear just like hello kitty. ( **A/N:** _I did some research that hello kitty did came out in 1976,and born in the suburbs of London, England on November 1. So we going to pretend that hello kitty did exists doing this time_.)

When Kagome got done, she looked in the mirror only to see she looked adorable! When she got out of the bathroom, Elizabeth instantly squealed in delight, she then said," Oh Kagome! You look so adorable!" Elizabeth got so excited that she did Kagome's hair into a long, curly locks with side swept she got done with Kagome, she quickly pull Kagome downstairs, where everyone else was still in the same room being bored, trying to die, being clumsy, or drinking tea.

Elizabeth open the door excitedly,"Guys, I done dress up Kagome! Now look at the new, but more cuter Kagome!"

Kagome did a cat pose as she came in which causes everyone to boys (except Tanaka) had nosebleeds or were blushing and the girls squeal at how cute she was while the boys thinking how sexy she looks in that outfit.

* * *

After Kagome got done get praise with attention. Elizabeth then says she would like them to have a dance party, and runs off with Grell to prepare.

Meanwhile in Ciel's office, Sebastian was questions Ciel about him refusal to dance is because he cannot dance. Ciel attempts to dismiss him, but Sebastian points out how important it is for a man of his social standing to be able to then goes into tutor mode and teaches him how to dance. Ciel got so embarrassed that Sebastian try to teach him but luckily Kagome came in the room to see what going and volunteer to be Ciel's partner, knowing that Ciel is embarrassed because he is dancing with a male. Ciel gladly accept while Sebastian secret glared at Ciel but continue on help Ciel with his dancing.

Everything turn out be good in the end. There was funny moment, when Kagome was thinking dirty thoughts as Sebastian and Ciel was dance and one of them was yaoi which causes Kagome to nosebleed but quickly clean up her nose. Then sad moment, when Ciel says he don't know how to pretend having fun not anymore or quickly hug Ciel from behind and offer that she will sing to make Ciel comfortable. Ciel thank Kagome and Sebastian but at least he knows how to dance.

A minute later, Elizabeth dressed all of the servants in other, even more feminine outfits for the dance. When Ciel enters the room, Elizabeth notices he is not wearing the ring she picked for him, and steals his ring. Ciel start demands it back before Elizabeth could break it , Kagome quickly able to catch the ring and luckily she didn't hurt herself. Everyone check on Kagome to make sure she's okay and Kagome told everyone that she's fine before turning to her bocchan. Kagome smile at Ciel as she give him his ring back before whisper to him,"Go get her Bocchan." Ciel turn his head little to see Sebastian then informs Elizabeth about the ring before Elizabeth start crying. Ciel nodded his head at Kagome and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ciel walk up to Elizabeth with a small blush on his face. Ciel cheer up Elizabeth while dries her tears.

Sebastian begins playing violin and Grell start vocalize like an opera, surprising all of the how in the world you can mess up stuff but you can sing like a god. Sebastian and Grell was provide music for Elizabeth and Ciel to dance . Bard thought did was the perfect time to get more closer to Kagome by ask to dance with him.

"Kagome, you don't mind having this dance with me? I mean you don't have to but if you want to...you and me can dance." Bard start rambled as he got nervous. Kagome could help but laugh at his request.

"Yes Bard, I would love to dance." Kagome smile at him before pull him by a one hand to the dance floor. Bard quickly celebrate by pump his free arm in the air as he whisper,"yes." He and Kagome start dance elegantly with each other. It took every male except Tanaka to not blood kill Bard but they have to hide it.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Elizabeth yelled excitedly," Hey all of you! It's time for Kagome to sing a song from Japan~!

Soon as Kagome heard that, Kagome widened her eyes before running like hell, but she got caught by Sebastian.

"Damn you, Sebby." Kagome whisper angrily while think about pull the beads of subjugation on Sebastian. Kagome could only smile secretly at that plan. While Sebastian was smirking the whole way of walking back to the " **ballroom** ". Sebastian drop Kagome to the floor in front of Elizabeth and the rest of the dressed up people.

"Okay, I need a piano to play the song but I don't see one so I guess there ain't goin-" Kagome was soon cut off by surprise as Sebastian was seated by the piano that mysterious appears in front of them.

"I ' **guess** ' you can play now Ka-go-me." Sebastian smirk at Kagome. In Kagome mind, she was use profanity toward Sebastian, oh he definitely going to get the beads of subjugation.

Kagome walk up to the piano and sit down before checking to see the piano okay. Before she begins playing and singing, she turn to Ciel and the audiences.

"This song I am about to play remind of someone and I hope you like it." Kagome quickly look at Ciel when she say the song remind her of someone. Kagome start playing the beginning of the song beautifully and melodies on the piano. The melancholy melody sung out like a lone wolf crying out to the moon. The audiences could felt the sadness of the music seep into their body as they was amazing by Kagome's slender fingers dancing on the keys. Soon as Kagome start singing, everyone was thinking that her voice is an angel singing from above.

 **mawari tsuzukeru haguruma ni wa narisagaranai**

 **heikin enjiru tanjou kara hajimatta jigoku**

 **asobi hanbun de kami ga michibiita banjou no sekai**

 **no no no game no life**

 **nurui heion o bassari kirisutete**

 **eikou e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda**

 **me ni utsuru no wa kanzen shouri no unmei**

 **nanimo kamo keisan doori**

 **kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de**

 **We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai**

 **donna rifujin osooutomo**

 **kateba ii dake no hanashi darou**

 **kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau**

 **umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimusa**

 **jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru**

 **kokori ni hisomu yami yori tsuyoi aite wa inai**

 **kujikenu kagiri soko ni haiboku wa ari enai**

 **uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikai ni puraido korosu na**

 **no no no sense no life**

 **yaban na zatsuon kippari ketobashite**

 **dare yori junsuina koe agerunda**

 **tatakau koto wa kitto machigai janai**

 **tegotae ga oshiete kureta**

 **subete ushinatte mo kachinokore**

 **We are maverick joushiki nante iranai**

 **mae e narae mukau saki ni**

 **matteru no wa taikutsu darou**

 **iinari ja tsumaranai idonde yaru**

 **umare naoshita inochi mo koma ni shite**

 **jibun dake no michi o saigo made**

 **mayowanai erabereshi mono**

 **makkana unubore demo**

 **hokorashiku ikinuku tame no houhou o**

 **hitotsu shika shiranai kara**

 **We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai**

 **donna rifujin osooutomo**

 **kateba ii dake no hanashi darou**

 **kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau**

 **umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimusa**

 **kono sekai te ni shite waraunda**

 **We are maverick saikyou no maverick gamers**

 **kuuhaku naraba nanimono ni mo nareru**

 **jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru**

Every clapped loudly and Kagome blushed. She smiled and bowed. Sebastian looked at her and smirks, he thought,' What an interesting girl indeed and soon you will be mine."

* * *

That night, Grell leaves, thanking Sebastian and Kagome for the training. In Ciel room, Ciel was spooked by how many times the ring has seen death, Ciel asks Sebastian and Kagome to stay until he falls asleep, but Sebastian have to decline much as he didn't want to because he have to do something important.

Kagome start stroke and comb Ciel's hair with her nails.

"Well, if you're going to stroke my hair you might as well sleep in bed with me..." Ciel start to blush the same time order Kagome. Ciel couldn't help to feel comfortable and peace as Kagome show her affection to him.

"Are you sure you want me to bocchan? I mean by this ' **situation** ' we're in." Kagome couldn't help to blush very red as she speaks about their situation right now. Ciel couldn't help to feel pride by smirks at Kagome's blush and spoke in a smoky voice ," You're not denying a Master's order, are you, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head stubbornly before said," **What**! No way bocchan, I would never den-" She was soon cut off when Ciel pulled her inside of the bed and making her lay with him in a half-spoon pose. Kagome blush at this pose she in.

"Bocchan." Kagome to see that Ciel was already sleep. Kagome couldn't help to giggle and smiled at the same kiss Ciel's cheek before quietly said," Good night, my dark prince." Kagome slowly falls to the beckoning call of Morpheus.

* * *

 **There you have it, the new chapter of 'Because I'm one hell of a maid !' Thank you for let me know what you think and follows\favorites\reviews. I really do appreciate your feedbacks. Also if you have any suggestions please tell me. Until next time on 'Because I'm one hell of a maid!'**


	5. Author Note ( Not Chapter)

**_Author Note_** : Hey guy, sorry that I didn't able to post some new chapters latest but I am really busy with college and don't have time to write  & post like I used to. But I am writing my ideas that I came up for the next chapters in my note books and will post them on May ( since I will have a lot of free time then). Hope you be more patience with me and don't give up on me. Thanks you for those who read, followed, reviews, favorites my story and see you guy later. If you have any suggestions for the story, please let me know. **Because I'm one hell of a maid**! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Author Note

**Chapter 6: Author Note ( Not Chapter)**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Hey guy, sorry that I didn't able to post the new chapter right now because my beta reader haven't replied back to me yet. I did get done with the new chapter on July 26, but she haven't reply yet. If you want I could just post the unproofread version of the chapter and when she give me the proofread one. I just switch out the in proofread chapter with the proofread chapter. I glad everyone like the story that they PM me about it, I did reply back, " Sorry, it took longer but I lost the notes of the chapter and having a bad case of writer's block so it did took a wait to get done." Trinabear and anyone who wants Sebby and Kags to have a passionate encounter, I do have a scene for you. Thanks you for those who read, followed, reviews, favorited my story and please let me know if you want me to post the in proofread chapter or not. I see you guys later, **Because I'm one hell of a maid! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guy, here is the the unproofread version of the chapter until she give me the proofread one. Please forgive me for the grammar in this chapter. **Trinabear** and anyone who wants Sebby and Kags to have a passionate encounter, I do have a scene for you. **Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple** : this is ceil/kagome pair too but it is also a harem. **PokeMANS** : Sure, the males do seem little different but they are the same. Ciel is attracted to someone who is physically his age and he only admit to Kagome. If anyone else ask him, he will decline the whole thing like nothing. Sebastian is attracted to how powerful Kagome is and pure power. Sebastian will have a soft spot to Kagome and like her. Bard have a soft spot for Kagome and Kagome isn't an **ordinary girl**. She may have a kinda body of 12 year old but she have a mind of older person. Grell is going to be bisexual. Lau is same thing as Bard. Thanks you for those who read, followed, reviews, favorited my story.

 **Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha or Black butler but I wish.**

* * *

 **Black Butler His Maid Capricious**

You can see city of London before seeing Sebastian drive the carriage with Kagome and Ciel in it. As Ciel looks at the envelope waiting for the carriage to arrive at their look over at her bocchan with concern and curiosity.

"Is there something wrong, bocchan?" Ciel snapped out of his concentration to look over to see Kagome looking at him.

" No, nothing is wrong Kagome. I just thinking about the mission the queen want us to do." Ciel give Kagome a small smile, knowing that she is concerned and curious about what going on. Kagome smiles back at her bocchan before the carriage stops at the house. Sebastian got out of his seat and open the door for Kagome and Ciel. As they all walks up to the front steps.

"I hate this. There are too many people in London." Ciel complain and Sebastian opens the door while talking, " There is no helping it, my lord."

As Sebastian closed the door, Kagome states, " There is no helping it, bocchan. It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every Season."

"The Season, eh? A waste of time, if you ask me." Ciel reply back as they continue to walk up the staircase

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace." Kagome then add as positive way.

"It's a break from those four, at least...We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time." Sebastian then finished the sentence with smile.

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Ciel reply back emotionless then Kagome slap both of them on their arm for their comments.

"Don't be hard on them, they are trying their best to do their jobs. Plus, it is bocchan fault to choose people with **skill** but don't have skills to take care a household." Kagome smirk at her bocchan.

"Apparently that you're right about that Kagome." Ciel smirk back at her. They all stop at the door. When Sebastian opens the door, they all was look at Lau, Madame Red, Grell and Ran-Mao in a messy room searching for something in shock.

"Goodness's sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madame Red impatient say as she search inside the cabinet.

"I can't find it either..." Lau "looks" into a vase while squatting down and Madame Red looks at Lau.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there. Oh!" Ciel and Kagome sweatdrops while Sebastian start to look like Lau on his face.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you here?!" Ciel yell while still sweatdrop.

"Ciel, you're early, dear." Madame Red notices him while hold a book and Lau hold a vase.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..." Lau look up with a smile on his face.

"The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow." Madame Red finish off Lau's statement with a smirk. Ciel looks at them with emotionless expression on his face.

* * *

 **In the house's Dining room**

"He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel." Ciel sips on his cup of tea as he and Sebastian standing in the background.

"These killings are far from normal.  
The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented."

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols.  
It appears a special type of blade was used on was torn up beyond recognition." As Lau and Madame Red sip their tea Sebastian decided to add a statement. Ciel says nothing as he eats a piece of Sebastian and Kagome's Pear and Blackberry Cornmeal Cake. After swallowing his cake, Ciel continue Sebastian's statement.

"The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: "Jack the Ripper." The image of Jack the Ripper holding a bloody knife.

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau looks at Ciel while stills hold his tea cup.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected.  
I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself." Ciel then answers Madame Red's earlier questions.

"But are you sure Kagome and you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau smile at them while at the same time secret dazed at Kagome with love, the good thing nobody noticed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel and Kagome look at Lau.

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore it would more than enough to drive some men and women.  
Are you prepared to see such a thing?  
You're just a young boy and girl after all."He stands up and walks toward the two 12 year olds. He then leans both of his hands one of each lightly against Kagome and Ciel's cheek. Lau lovely caress Kagome's cheek which causes Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell to low growl at Lau's affection toward Kagome. Ciel have a temptation to slap Lau's hand off Kagome ,but decided against it before speaking.

"I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Kagome is a maid...servicing in the Phantomhive Manor. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel have to pause for second,so he don't slip up saying that Kagome will be mine.

Sebastian look ready to kill Lau for putting both hands on Kagome and Ciel, quietly while Lau states,"You're right. So sorry." Grell look worry while Madame Red still drinking her tea.

* * *

 **At the crime scene**

There was a huge crowd of people circling around an opening into the building with the police holding them back. Ciel, Kagome, Sebastian, Lau, Grell and Madame Red walk through the crowd and Fred who had clues about the murder in his hands notices them. He then states apologetically when Sebastian, Kagome, and Ciel step closer onto the crime scene,"Sorry, my boy and girl. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a why don't you just run along home?" Kagome have a temptation to tell this man that just because I am 12 doesn't mean that I didn't see shit,but lucky Ciel step in.

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Fred moves back slightly in shock.

"The body?! Surely you're kidding me!"  
Soon, Their attention was pulled into the the darkness of the crime scene when a voice called Fred's last name.

"Abberline!"Footsteps were heard walking closer to them as Arthur Randall appeared.  
"Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?"

"You know this kid, sir?" Fred was confused that Arthur knew the kid.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit.  
You know who sent me, of course.  
It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Ciel smirks cutely and childishly which causes Kagome to almost burst out laughing but she hold it in. Kagome look at Fred Abberline and Arthur Randall with observations from informations that she did gather on them. Lord Randall is the police commissioner of the Scotland Yard, and frequently partnered with Officer Fred Abberline. Lord Randall is a stern and grim individual, with a low tolerance for frivolous conduct and trifling matters. Kagome know that Randall want to be serious, but he don't have to have a damn stick of snobby and condescending up his old ass. Fred Abberline is a Scotland Yard inspector and Randall treat him like shit. Kagome like Fred but Fred is too often very curious about the affairs of others. Kagome was able pull out of her thought to hear Ciel's statement.

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian and Kagome?"

"Yes, sir/bocchan." Kagome and Sebastian bow slightly and smile. Fred and Randall look at them as they walk away.

The three walk away from the two policemen, having Lau, Grell and Madame Red follow them with a slight smirk. Madame Red then breaks the silence as she wave both her hands back, asking,"Now what, dear?"

"Now we go see someone who may prove useful." Ciel emotionless say with emotionless expression.

"My lord! You mean..." Lau, with his eyes still closed, looked troubled/surprised.

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

 **A Funeral Parlor**

They all stop at a funeral parlor called 'Undertaker' and Lau asks,"So... where are we?" Lau put both hands up confused.

"You don't know?! Then what was all that about?!" Madame Red had cruciform popping veins above her eye and ready to kill Lau. Grell trying to calm Madame Red. Kagome look at Lau thinking that he do know what he talking about but just cover it up.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's."

"The Undertaker ?" Kagome reads the sign out loud.

As Sebastian opens the door. When they're all in, Ciel informs,"If we're looking for answers, this is the place." They all look around the place, trying to find the Undertaker when a voice laughed. Kagome sensed a demonic aura is coming from one of the coffins and Kagome presume that the aura is the Undertaker. Kagome was right when a pale hand opens a lid to a coffin showing glowing green eyes, long white/gray hair, and a scarred face with creepy smile.

"Welcome.I thought I'd be seeing you before lord, it's so lovely to see I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?"Everyone except Ciel, Sebastian, and Kagome were scared, confused, or shocked at his appearance. Kagome couldn't help to think another weird grim reaper again to deal with, but she can't help to think he is attractive for some reason.

"No, that isn't I am here... I wanted to-"Ciel sweatdropped a little while still having his emotionless expression and Kagome thinking another crazy reaper was cut off when the Undertaker put waved his hand slightly over Ciel's mouth.

"No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware."He takes his hands away from Ciel."One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say.I helped though, I made her look beautiful again." The Undertaker put all his nails around his mouth.

"I would like the details, please." Ciel just stares at him and Lau decided to speak with smile. The Undertaker just stares emotionless with glowing green eyes.

"I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover much is it for information?"The Undertaker went in really close to Lau's face, making Lau, Madame Red, and Grell shocked and creeped out.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!"He looks creepily at Ciel and Ciel sweatdrop again as the Undertaker came closer to him."Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter!" The background turn with pink smile emoticon with sparks and the Undertaker smile really big with drool."Just one joke and all the information is yours!" The Undertaker started to move childishly making the group more weirded out by him. Ciel then sighs,"Lunatic..."

"Leave it to me, my lord."Ciel and his two servants look at Lau and suddenly a light was flashed on Lau. Which Kagome thought it was weird."Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!  
Get it? Haha? Haha..."But nobody laughed with the background turn dark but Kagome thought he did his best and give him a small smile which he turned back. Madame Red takes the spotlight with the background turn blue/green with sparks.

"My turn.I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die." Grell admire her for a second which Kagome thought he going to his madness reaper moment. "So Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary [CENSORED] for her was [CENSORED] wide and so [CENSORED] with thick veins running down the sh[CENSORED] [CENSORED] [STATIC]-" Madame Red and Lau have red **X** around their Undertaker looks at Ciel.

"Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left.I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again." Ciel growled slightly at the statement, Kagome  
walks forward before Sebastian did.

" Can I give it a try, Bocchan?" Ciel nodded as an answer. " Can everyone please wait outside. No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." As everybody waits outside in silence. Kagome walk up to the Undertaker before start tickling him which causes an booming laughter was heard and it felt like there was an earthquake. It's was so loud that the sign of the parlor fell down. Everyone except Kagome, the Undertaker, and Sebastian sweatdrops at the Undertaker reaction.

The door opens to show Kagome smiles while giggles cutely cause Sebastian, Ciel, Lau, and Grell blush a little at politely says," Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know." When the group walk inside again.

"Oh my... I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss..." They turn to see the Undertaker smiling wider, drooling a bit and is lying halfway on a coffin. He then twitched a little in happiness.

" You my little tweety are one interesting girl I ever seen... I like that, you stay close to Undertaker." Undertaker whisper attractive in Kagome's ear. Undertaker pull Kagome's back to his chest, held her left hand up with his left hand hold them together. He put his right arm around her waist comfortably and lean his head on top of her head. **( A/N :** _ **Think about the picture of The Undertaker and Margaret Connor together.)**_ This cause the males to growl at the Undertaker,but Kagome and the Undertaker didn't pay no mind because Kagome was blush and the Undertaker don't care.

When the Undertaker finally went back to normal,but still hold on Kagome. The Undertaker informs, "An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days.I often get customers who are incomplete."

Lau was "fishing" the tea bag into the water-filled "cup" when Sebastian said,"Incomplete?"

"Yes... the uterus is missing, which is quite killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."The Undertaker holds a mannequin of a human body showing half-flesh and organs and half-muscle tissue after letting Kagome go. Everyone slightly gasps at the information the Undertaker gave them.

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic." Kagome look at Sebastian, who have a serious look on his face.

"Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Kagome decided to ask a question that being in her mind lately.

"You're a clever one,servants. That is exactly what I was thinking."He comes up behind Kagome again and puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder. The Undertaker brings his hand across Ciel's neck while slowly bringing his other hand down Kagome's abdomen, circling the area amorous. Kagome couldn't help to moan cutely little at the way the Undertaker tender her mad the guy jealous and angry, they wish get the Undertaker. But the way her moan really...let's not talk about what it made them think about. "  
You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon, then he rips into it right here... and takes that precious womanly part." Kagome felt a bit turn on by the way he passionate her body again, Kagome can feel her face red now and hope nobody see it. The Undertaker poking her cheek with his long black nail.

The Silver-haired man stood up and let Kagome go again before whisper something in her ear. The Undertaker start informed again,"There will be more slain, I'm killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." He walked back to the mannequin and faced Ciel once more. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?

"I'm bound by the honor of my family.  
I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... by any means I find necessary." Ciel gave him a stare and Kagome can't help to blush little at what the Undertaker say to her, " I hope we meet again with more _passionate_ , my little tweety."

* * *

 **In a Carriage**

You can hear carriage riding on the Grell ( _who look sad for some reason, I wonder why? ㈶0_ ) driving the Carriage and everyone else inside. Ciel said,"His information narrows down our suspects."

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred." Sebastian puts his index finger to slight support his chin, as in a thinking position, and pointed out. He have Kagome sitting on his lap because there wasn't enough room for poor Kagome. Kagome would go sit up there with _Grell ,_ but Sebastian suggested that she can sit on his lap even though the rest of males wasn't happy about it. They don't want to show their jealousy.

"Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies." Kagome then finished off Sebastian's statement with small blush and a straight face not trying to groaned softly because Sebastian secretly using one of his free hand on her backside squeezing and stroking her butt.

"As if that narrow the field!Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!Besides which, the Season is ending doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what-" Madame Red bursts out with upset look on her face,but she was soon cut off when Sebastian smirked and Kagome smiles. Sebastian and Kagome said," Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly."

Lau looked at them with sweatdrop like they had two heads on their shoulders , not that he doubt his Kagome. Lau then said,"Impossible."

They both placed their one hand onto their chest and Kagome started with confidence,"We should be able to do this much at , what kind of butler and Maid we be?"Lau sweatdropped, Madame Red was shocked and Ciel had a smirk plastered on his face which quickly turned to a frown.

Sebastian smile then proudly said,"We'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord."

Kagome opened the door while Sebastian now holding her bride style, the two servants both turned to other, "Now, if you'll excuse us…" Madame Red and Lau look terrified at them and Grell look worry at the sound. Sebastian with Kagome jumped off the moving carriage as Ciel wave his hand at them, Madame Red and Lau went to the window, trying to find them.

"They knows that we're moving, right?!" questioned Madame Red with scared look on her face.

"Sebastian and Kagome will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel calmly said as he looked out the window and thought,' I hope Kagome didn't get hurt….. Having I really falling for her hard then I thought?" He places his hand on his heart and zoned out.

* * *

 **At city house/mansion**

They walk up the steps of the house and Lau opens the door. Madame Red and Lau 's eyes widens slightly and was Sebastian and Kagome in a bowed position, waiting for them.

"Welcome back, everyone. We have awaited your return." Sebastian walked forward, unfazed at their arrival, and took off his hat. Sebastian took it and Kagome bowed again.

"Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing."

That's was when Madame Red snapped out of her shock with still widen eyes and asked,"Hold on! How are you both here?!"

They both turned to the shocked people with sweatdrop and they both said simultaneously,"We finished up that little errand, so we made our way home to edify you."

Madame Red became more shocked and said,"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well...Yes, we made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then we contacted them all then we asked them the relevant questions." Sebastian answered Madame Red's question. As Kagome grabbed three rolled up pieces of parchment and showed them, smiling cutely.

"Come now, Sebastian and Kagome, that's impossible even for you."Madame Red smirks in disbelievement and unrolled the piece of parchment and a long, long, long list of people were listed on the paper with the wind blows and bright light across her face making her more angelic than ever cause them to blush at her little.

"Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his has no connection to secret Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple has no connection to secret Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood.  
From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect." Sebastian and Kagome both recited the list looked back and smirked while Lau smiled, Madame Red being more shocked with shock smile and Grell blushing in admiration.

"Are you both certain you're just a butler and maid? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Madame Red smiled and sweatdropped a little.

"See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler/ maid."Sebastian smirked and Kagome bowed once more and smiled.

* * *

 **Timeskip  
In a Carriage**

Now it's night time with Grell driving the Carriage doing the anime glasses thing 'scholarly' because pushed up his fake glasses only makes things intense. Sebastian informed,"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers…He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice." Sebastian looked at Kagome for second as she flattened down her dress softly, before continue, "Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

"I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things." Madame Red look mysterious serious on her face.

As they arrive to the Viscount's mansion, Lau asks serious,"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?"

They stop at the front entrance of the mansion and one of the servant open the carriage's door for them before taking Ciel and Kagome's hand. Ciel informed,"Tonight is the last party of the means this is our last chance."He steps out of the carriage. But this time, he's wearing a pink lolita dress with his arm looked straight ahead with one eye, the other being covered by pink, matching roses and a hat. Lau and Madame Red was smirking in the background.

Inside, Ciel with a poker face as always stood alongside Kagome and Sebastian, who were also dressed in disguises holding both of her hand together cutely while Sebastian doing the 'scholarly' with his fake glasses as he smirk handsomely.

"Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be Ciel's Kagome will be Ciel's sister." You can hear Madame Red's voice in the background.

Ciel blushes and asked, outraged,"And just why do I have to act like your niece?!"

" I feel happy to be part of your family even though we pretend." Kagome smiles happily while clapping a little.

"Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl. Plus, two girls is a dream come true!" Madame Red smiled at Kagome and Ciel. Lau and Madame Red smile big in the background.

"You're kidding me!" A anime tick mark appeared on Ciel's chin as he spat.

Madame Red pushes softly against Ciel and asked rhetorically as she whisper ,"You don't want them to know you're a Phantomhive now, do you?" She then adds to both Kagome and Ciel,"Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?" Ciel look at Madame Red in horror.

"By any means necessary, you do remember saying that, do you not, sir?" Sebastian gave a little smirk and teased Ciel. Ciel glared at him as he not amused by Sebastian's teasing and the group separated.

Kagome, Ciel, and Sebastian walk through the crowd of people and Ciel looked at Kagome and softly smiled. 'She looks absolutely stunning, I want her to be mine so badly that I can…What am I thinking bad hormone !? ' he thought frantically. Kagome was a natural beauty, she's wearing a cotton classic blue and white sleeveless gothic victorian lolita have a bow accents on ruffled scoop neckline with bow accent on pick-up ruffled skirt and lace-up back. She wearing the same kind of shoes like Ciel but it's white. **( A/N :** _The website to look at the dress :_ .  **)** Her gothic lolita gloves in corset style are made of elastic white fabric and wide intensive blue lace. **( A/N :** _The website to look at the gloves :_ listing/58403796/gothic-cobalt-aristocrat-armwarmers **)** Her hairstyle is the same bang,but it is ringlet tight curls to her waist with blue rose in her hair. Though, the outfit is simple, Kagome made it look very beautiful and one of a kind.

Ciel ( secretly Sebastian, and Lau) internally growled when every men ( secretly some of them) stared at Kagome and were thinking pervertedly. Sebastian got both of their attention and said,"First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous viscount.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this…" Ciel's thoughts went back on topic and his voice full of relief as he still have a horror look on his face.

He was soon cut off when a familiar voice complimented to two girls behind them,"Oh, that dress is so adorable!  
I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" Sebastian, Kagome and Ciel looked behind themselves to see Lady Elizabeth standing right there, who look so happy. They look with horror at Elizabeth.

Ciel's hand trembled with his face is definitely horror as he stuttered, "Se-S-S-S-S…" Sebastian looked at him, a bit worriedly and exasperation, said," Sir... er, I mean, mistress, please calm down. Let's move quickly…"

As they all briskly and slow walk away, Lady Elizabeth saw them and called out as she pointed her fingers,"Oh!You in the pink and blue, your dress is just beautiful!" Ciel sweatdrop in horror with his mouth open.

Kagome dragged Sebastian and Ciel while saying," Moving this way now." Elizabeth turned and looked around near a table with a cake on it, she couldn't find them. She then asked to herself," Where are they?"

They all peaked over the cake and Sebastian said," This isn't good. I didn't expect her here…"

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way…" Ciel still look in horror while cluster the table sheet .

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations." Kagome quietly add as she sit besides Ciel. Ciel definitely look scared with blush.

"Let's go join Madam Red." Ciel became flustered and angry.

The two servants nodded and they saw Madame Red surrounded by a group of single men. Madame Red laughed as she smiled while holding her drink and said," You are such a dear."

"Looks like she's having a grand old time…" Ciel had another anime tick mark before sweatdrop again.

Kagome turned and saw Lady Elizabeth and Elizabeth pointed her finger at Ciel and Kagome as she shout, "There!"

Sebastian took both Kagome's and Ciel's arm and ordered,"Come this way, my young mistresses."

They ran away and Sebastian said to a butler who holding refreshments while pointing to Lady Elizabeth," You there. That young lady over there requires lemonade." The butler bowed," Yes, certainly, Sir. Lemonade, my lady?" Elizabeth looked puzzled and allowed for the three to escape. They went onto the balcony and hid behind the door.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Ciel slouched unlady-like and groaned.

His question went unanswered as they all heard a few single ladies compliment,"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight. His hair shines like the sun!"

Kagome looked over and saw the Viscount Druitt talking to a man. She turned her head and called," Sebastian! Ciel! That's the Viscount Druitt." The Viscount Druitt show his handsome face while holding his drink.

They looked as well and nodded. " Let's go." Ciel order Kagome and Sebastian and they reply back with yes.

They all walked forward and the music started. Couples gathered together and danced.

"Damn... I'll never get close to him." Ciel cursed out loud.

Kagome walked forward and a very handsome man took her hand which Sebastian and Ciel feel little jealous. They danced toward the Viscount. "We have no choice. We'll have to dance our way over to the viscount. Good job Kagome with the plan." Sebastian took Ciel's hand a bit roughly and dragged him into the crowd.

"You really expect me to dance in public?!  
And with you?!" Ciel look at Sebastian in horror.

Sebastian turned and faced Ciel, stopping, and boasted as he smirk,"You already know, young master, that I'm one hell of a , as your tutor, proprietary allows me to dance with you at a public function such as this one."

Do... Do I have to...? Ciel sweatdropped.

They got into a dancing position and Sebastian asked," Shall we dance now, young mistress?"

Ciel looked over to Kagome and fumed a bit again. The man with her was a bit too close to Kagome for his liking and especially Sebastian liking. Plus, she was really close to the Viscount. He looked back up to Sebastian and nodded. They started to dance slowly and Sebastian saw Lady Elizabeth admiring Ciel's beauty.

"We cut across like so…" Sebastian said as they still dancing across the floor.

When the dancing died down a little bit, they all were near the Viscount. Kagome and Sebastian looked over in mirth at the bent down Ciel. Kagome then teased Ciel," How could you become exhausted so easily, _sister_?"

Ciel was breathing a bit heavily as he slouched unlady-like again and Sebastian pulled him back up on his feet softly. Kagome looked at Ciel, smiling softly.

But that moment was cut off when soft, slow clapping was heard behind them. It was the Viscount Druitt! He then compliments with smile,"Your dancing is exquisite like a lovely little robin, my sweet lady."

They all stared at him for a second with seriousness and Sebastian bowed. He made an excuse to leave,"Young mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink."

As Sebastian left and both Kagome and Ciel curtsied"Uh... Uh, good evening, my Lord Druitt." They both look little nervous.

They greeted simultaneously, Ciel with his voice a bit more high-pitched like a girl. Viscount Druitt walked forward, looked at them both and said,"I do hope you're enjoying the party... dear robins."

While grabbing both of their gloved hands and kissing each softly as two pink rose appeared in the background. Kagome blushed a little at the affection and Ciel smile said," Oh, yes, certainly. It's a wonderful party for both of us, but…"

Ciel looked over to Kagome and she smile then said," My lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening."

When Kagome said that, Ciel wiped his hand on the back of his dress. The Viscount smiled softly and asked," Oh?" They both closed their eyes and said together with a little attitude," We're bored to death of dancing and eating."

The Viscount's smile widened and he went closer to the two. He brought his hands around each of their waists, pulled them both closer to his body and teasingly scolded,"What a spoiled princesses you are, little robins." He creepily lowers his hand down both of their waists. "Looking for something more entertaining?"

" _Endure it... Ciel/ Kagome, you can do this...You have no choice all those horrible, horrible lessons, you can handle it!"_ They shuddered in disgust with red spots on their body. A memories of Madame Red, Sebastian, and Lau evil do lessons to them well mostly Ciel. They both opened their eyes.

"You know of other amusements?" Kagome smiles sweetly at the Viscount.

" We'd be most interested." Ciel did the same thing smile at the Viscount.

"Of course. I'd be happy to show them to you two, robins, my sweet little things." The Viscount bent down a little bit and he held held up both of their chins with his fingers.

Kagome and Ciel both inwardly raged and yelled in their minds, 'When this is all over, I swear I'm going to kill this creep!'

"Oh really, like what?" Kagome smiled fakely.

'We have to find out his secret before this dance is over.' Ciel thought to himself before he looked over and saw Elizabeth still staring at him and his dress innocently."What? She sees me!" Ciel was brought out of his thoughts when the Viscount asked," You want to know?"

"Yes, We're simply dying to, my lord." Kagome and Ciel both say it together with smile.

"If Elizabeth comes this way, I'm doomed." Ciel keeping his face straight in outside but look terrified inside.

"You both might be a bit young yet." The Viscount reply back.

"Hurry!"Ciel's thought was frantic. Kagome saw this and sassily said,"Now don't tease us, my lord, we're ladies, not little girls."

Ciel thought was cut off again when the music stopped and Elizabeth slowly ran over to the group. Ciel and Kagome looked over to Elizabeth and they both frantically thought,' The dance is over! She's coming!'

Their thoughts were cut off when the Viscount turned both of their faces softly so they could look back at him. He then asked,"What has you both so distracted, my delightful butterflies?"

"Uh... it's nothing, my lord…"Ciel stuttered as Elizabeth walked over. You can see the Viscount 's face reflects in Kagome and Ciel's eyes.

"This is it, my life is over!" Ciel panicked in his mind right now.

But before Elizabeth could rush over, a huge box fell and landed right in front of her. Everyone gasped as Sebastian was kneeled beside the box. He was wearing a white with red decoration masquerade mask with small smile on his face.

He stood up slowly as everyone whispered to one another. Their whispers ceased as he said,"Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin."

Now that Sebastian distracted the guests,by pretending he was hired as a magician. Sebastian gets Lau to help him, and they put on a magic show, while Ciel, Kagome, and Aleistor slip away to secret door.

* * *

 **Back to Kagome, Ciel, and the Viscount**

Kagome smelled an intoxicatingly sweet scent from somewhere and thought,' Hmmm...What is this smell? I'd better be on my guard.' Kagome trying to figure out what this is with her power but she can't.

Aleistor opened the door, gestured for them to come in and said," We're going to somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do. Please."

Kagome and Ciel both hesitantly and could help to be suspicion as they walk in and the Viscount closed the door. Ciel and Kagome both thought,' What is that smell? It's suffocating.' You can see pink aura around the room.

They looked up to the Viscount and suddenly felt a flash of vertigo sweep over them. They swayed side to side and Ciel cursed in his mind,' Damn him...' Kagome looked over to the fallen Ciel and called," Siste-" Her voice was cut off when the feeling overcame her. Aleistor's face was covered with darkness as he was around with three ball of pink light and black Ciel and Kagome slowly sit on the floor.

They both fade into unconsciousness when the Viscount asked teasingly," See, aren't you both enjoying yourself... little robins?" Kagome thought to herself before her mind went blank, ' Damn that bastard!' Everything faded to darkness.

* * *

 **In Ciel and Kagome's dream or Memory**

Ciel clenched his fist on the wall, breathed heavily, sweat like crazy and his voice groaned," S-Sebastian!" You can see Ciel's half naked body cover in sweat as the sound of something squeezing.

Sebastian calmly sighed and said," Please hold on a little longer, sir. You can do it." Sebastian keep a straight look on his face.

Ciel gritted his teeth, his cheeks were flushed, and he let out a moan like he about to have a orgasm before throwing his head back. Kagome was outside of the room and she was blushing like crazy as she heard the conversation.

"Oh my _Kamisama_ _ **( Deity or God)**_ the feels! It feel like Ciel trying to saying 'Ah...Se….Senpai….~'." Kagome trying hard not to blush with her heart 'thump...thump!' "Yaoi...Yaoi penises everywhere, does that mean Sebastian is seme and Ciel is uke?! I think I seen enough yaoi to know where this going at." Kagome thoughts were all messed up, she heard Ciel's noises and had enough.

She barged into the room and her eyes widened, it wasn't something she thought it was. She sighed in relief and bowed as she feels embarrassed," I apologize for the intrusion. I thought that Bocchan was in trouble." Her face reddened and she quietly left the room. Sebastian and Ciel stare at the door Kagome left though, Sebastian was smirking and Ciel was embarrassed for Kagome to see him this way.

Sebastian tightened the corset and Ciel yelled with anime angry cross," That's it, you're going to kill me!" Sebastian then stated with a blank look on his face," I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone." Sebastian tightened the corset again and Ciel let out another moan.

* * *

 **Another memory after Sebastian done with Ciel**

Kagome went to her room after see Sebastian and Ciel's moment, Kagome start cleaning herself. Then Madame Red told her she don't need to put that damn evil corset on her, how in the world woman wear these things without die but Madame Red did Kagome's hair. Few minutes later, Sebastian came in with the dress she supposed to wear tonight and hair supplies to sure it stay in place. Sebastian help Kagome put on her dress gently from behind after he got done with the hair supplies.

" Sebby…Why the hell I dressing in this type of dress Sebastian?! Normal twelve years old girl don't wear this "fancy" dress! I mean the dress is hugging my mature figure and it look like it supposed to be for women or girls who older than me." Kagome look at Sebastian with anime cross popping veins.

"Well my dear sweet Kagome, if Ciel fail to woo our predator then you can help Ciel by luring our new prey to our trap. Besides you don't seem to be an 'normal' twelve year old girl, unless you have a 'secret' that you not tell us or that I am right about you , _Ka- go-me_ ." Sebastian got closer to Kagome from behind and whisper Kagome name seduce in her ear that she could feel his breath.

"No, I pretty normal thank you very much and fine I will follow the plan but it isn't my cup of tea." Kagome stubbornly said as she try to ignore the heat in her body that Sebastian cause.

" Now that's over, how about we talk what I saw this morning when you walk out of the young lord's room." Kagome feel like she was frozen while Sebastian sexy smirk knowing that he got her where he wants her at.

" I don't have time for your game that you use for your 'personal pleasure' Sebastian." Kagome move her head away from Sebastian.

"Now why would you think this is a game I am playing." Sebastian decided to go along with her statement for now.

"Because I knowing you Sebastian. It is a game to you and I won't fall for your 'charm' of a game ." Kagome was going to move her body completely away from Sebastian but she found herself quickly turned around on her back to a wall. Kagome was shocked that Sebastian pinned her back against the wall. Kagome could feel the warmth from Sebastian' lip again as it caress her ear. Kagome couldn't help gasp as Sebastian's teeth gently find her neck before neck kissing, nuzzling, and licking. Sebastian then entwined their bodies. Kagome couldn't hold the shivering down her spine from being touched so intimately. Sebastian pull back slowly enough that their nose is touching each other.

" Sex is a **sensation** caused by **temptation**. A guy sticks his location, in a girl's **destination**. To increase population of the next **generation**. Do you get my **explanation** or do you need a **demonstration**?" Sebastian' hand fondle her underneath the dress and squeeze Kagome' butt little hard with each word that was boldly cause Kagome moan more with each touch.

Kagome can feel Sebastian's fingertips and hands stroke her entire body underneath the dress, as if he is trying to learn where every curve, and secret spots around her body. Sebastian's lip gently press the back of my neck, and work his way up to my ear, " I can make it even simpler you have two options, **be mine** or **make me yours**. See, I am giving you two choices now." Sebastian bite Kagome's earlobe gently as he continued to slide his hand up her body before peck kisses all around Kagome's lip. Kagome was so close to pass out in pleasure, she knew her body is craving for Sebastian bring the heat out of her. Just when Kagome was close to the end, Sebastian stop his endearment and whisper husky to Kagome's ear, " Now that I give you taste of what I can do to you if you make the right choice. I will give you time to think about your decision, which we both know that the answer isn't no. And who say it's a game, even if it's a game I already won." Sebastian give Kagome a passionate slowly yet quick kiss on the lip before leaving the room with a handsome smirk on his face. Kagome careful slide down to the floor without mess up her hair and dress and look at the door that Sebastian left in dazzled. Kagome lick her lip slowly trying to savor what all Sebastian did to her body. Kagome know that she will have to cover the mark for now, and that she knew that part of her belong to Sebastian…no matter how she denied.

Kagome whispered softly as she looks up at the ceiling, " What have my ass got into this time."

* * *

Both of their eyes opened in panic and Ciel turned his head quickly after realize his mark. ' My contract mark! I can't let her see it! It's too soon...', he thought fearfully.

Ciel's thoughts were cut off when he saw that he was blindfolded, a blush rushed to his cheeks when he feels Kagome leaned closer to him as she try to check if he's okay and asked," Are you alright, Bocchan?"

Ciel forced down his blush at Kagome's concern and gentleness, he tried to move his hand but couldn't and stuttered," Y-yes, I'm alright. Are y-you?"

Kagome then said I am fine as long you are fine Bocchan and their short talk was silenced when the Viscount's voice rang out," And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewels." They both flinched slightly as the Viscount uncovered the cage they were in. You can see people in mask around the room.

Aleistor who seems to wear a blindfold states," I'm sure they'd make lovely decorations, or sweet little pets. You can keep them whole and healthy. Or sell them for parts, if you'd like to. The one in the pink, her eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector, that will add to her a unique attraction. The one in black, her sapphire eyes more magnificent and pure than you have ever seen." His description bought the attention of the attendees in the theater/room.

Ciel and Kagome gasped silently and they both thought,' A black market auction?'

Aleistor then announced," The bidding shall begin momentarily." The two teens "looked at each other and thought,' So that's what he was doing. He removes the prostitutes' organs and sells them at his parties?'

As soon as they finished their thoughts, the woman in a mask behind them walked up to the cage, reached in and unknotted their blindfolds. The blindfolds fell and they both looked straight ahead, Kagome's reason was to show no fear in front of her master and Ciel's reason was to hide the Contract mark from Kagome.

Aleistor then informs the attendees," We'll start at a thousand guineas." People saw their extraordinary and beautiful eyes and started bidding," 2000! 3000! 3500! 5000!"

Ciel sighed and opened his eyes, showing his contract mark before Ciel could call on Sebastian to come and get them.

Ciel could hear Kagome whisper, " Like hell I'm going to sit up here and let them sell us like we some trash to be owned. This Kagome don't be owned by nobody and these people about to learn their place and deal with it." Ciel couldn't help to be turned on by Kagome and look at her in dazzled lucky Kagome don't see Ciel's eyes.

Kagome start of a way to get out of a rope restraint by simply locking her elbows into her sides as the rope was tied. Kagome make a curvature in her wrists, which causes the rope restraint to give a few millimeters of space for her to slip through. Now Kagome can extend her arms, place her hands flat and slide them out.

Kagome quickly brought out a silk fabric Japanese hand fan wedding folding fan white blue flowers **( A/N :** _You can go see the fan on this website :_ listing/155440565/silk-fabric-japanese-hand-fan-wedding **).** Kagome use little of her power to invisible transfer her power into the fan as she cut the cage open like it was paper.

Kagome did a side flip off the stage as she wave her fan at the crowd cause the senbon needles cover the whole first,second, and third row of people. Senbon needles hit the people's pressure points on their body causing them to pass out. Kagome really don't feel like kill anyone, if she really have to do it. Kagome wave her fan again to hit anyone who try to escape her wrath. Kagome could see some people going to fight back, and that Aleistor order some people to get her…Kagome wasn't have that.

Kagome scorpion kick one guy at his pressure points as he try to touch. Kagome quickly did a wushu butterfly kick on another person, who running toward her way. Kagome did a walk over backwards and flic - flac to dodge a woman's Kagome have land on the floor, Kagome start ginga **(** _rocking back and forth_ **)** which causes the people who attacked her to look at her confused but that didn't stop them try to hit her. Kagome did aú aberto to the right side then do a aú batido to a man's face. As Kagome wait for them to come a closer to her, Kagome quickly did a low, middle, and high reverse roundhouse kicks / wheel kick. Kagome was caught off guard as one man sneak surprise her from behind before he could do any damage to her.

Kagome could hear Ciel's order," Sebastian, come get us now." The candles went out thank goodness Kagome can see in dark, then feel herself on the stage again. The Viscount questioned," What's this?!" Sounds of crashes, bangs, and yells could be heard as the mystery person got the people that Kagome miss and after a few second the candles were back on. It was Sebastian, he sighed and asked calmly," Really, sir... Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad. Though, Kagome did do good for a moment before almost got hurt."

Sebastian walked up to the stage that Ciel and Kagome were on and Ciel answered seriously," As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?"

Sebastian replied," This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves…"

Ciel then finished,"...and in exchange, the prey can never escape." You can see Ciel's contract mark glowing a little.

Kagome was so confused and thought,' Contract? Mark? Demon? I knew there was something suspicious up with Sebastian and Ciel. What aren't you guys not telling me.' Kagome eyes widen for second after realize what could be true. ' Don't tell me that Ciel did...Faustian contract!'

Sebastian then bent the bars like they were nothing and agreed as bowed ," Yes, I will be with you anywhere, until the end."

He took Ciel,softly placed him outside of the cage and continued," I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there - in the very depths of Hell, my lord."

Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian finished," This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie." Kagome just stood there in silence as Sebastian ripped off Ciel's binds with a simple lift of a finger.

Ciel then ordered," Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?" Sebastian bowed and answered," Yes, my young lord."

They all looked at the unconscious Viscount and Kagome said," I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well that was easier than I had expected." ' Or something ain't right', Kagome thought to herself.

Sebastian smiled and said," I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave." He bent down and picked up both Kagome and Ciel. Kagome is on Sebastian's back and Ciel is in Sebastian's arm.

The butler took off his glasses and asked," Well, misses, are you both ready?" Kagome blushed and Ciel gasped as Sebastian ran and jumped out of the window in an elegant manner with the moon shining on them.

He lands on the room of a near-by roof, looked down and jumped once more. On the balcony stood Lady Elizabeth, she turned and looked at the empty roof. She rubbed her left eye and mumbled," I could have sworn I saw something up there...I guess I was wrong."

* * *

 **Back at the Phantomhive Mano r**

Kagome was in her room again getting ready for bed and put on her night gown. Kagome could feel Sebastian's presence in her room, Kagome smiles a little as she turn to her bed with Sebastian sitting on it.

" How can I help you Sebby?" Sebastian look at Kagome with his usual smirk. Kagome slowly walk up to Sebastian as she moving her hips from side to side.

" Have you made up your mind on your decision?" Kagome then lay Sebastian on the bed and sexy crawl to sit on top his waist . Kagome slowly grinding on him which causes Sebastian to quiet moan. Kagome begins to slowly kiss Sebastian's neck and caress his body. Kagome made way to Sebastian's ear and lick it slowly before whisper in his ear innocently.

" I might be your Sebastian but..." Kagome quickly chant the spell to subjugation beads found their way around Sebastian's neck. Kagome quickly got off Sebastian before giving Sebastian time to register what going on. Kagome say the particular word for Sebastian, " Caw!" The beads glowed and brought Sebastian slam more to the bed lucky her bed didn't break. Sebastian slowly got up before trying to get the beads off of him.

Kagome giggled at Sebastian's attempt, " The beads only be removed by the "word sayer", so you can try as you might, the wearer cannot remove, break or cut the beads from around their neck. Like I say Sebastian I might belong to you but now you belong to you. And I won't go down without a fight." Kagome kiss Sebastian's cheek before leaving the room.

Sebastian smirk at Kagome's leaving figures, " I see...we both can play that game then."

Ciel yawned as he sat at the edge of his bed, after Sebastian had buttoning up his nightshirt and left. Ciel looked at the door when a knock was made.

Ciel cleared his throat and said," Come in." It was Kagome. He blushed, she looked beautiful in her night clothes. He forced down his blush and asked," Is there something you needed?"

Kagome was silent for a second before look at Ciel in eyes and then she answered," Yes. I need to know what was going on back at the auction…" Ciel sighed and mumbled," I knew that this was going to come up at some point…"

Ciel wave his hand over for Kagome to come and sit on his bed. As soon Kagome sit on the bed, Ciel began to tell Kagome about how he got a contract with Sebastian and about his life. Kagome's eyes teared up but she held it in before tell Ciel about her life. She wants to tell everyone in house about it and Ciel understand.

Kagome grabbed Ciel by the shoulder and embrace him. Ciel's eye widened and he embrace back hesitantly. She lifted up her hand to Ciel's face and gently undid the knot on Ciel's eyepatch. It fell with no noise and she looked at the contract mark with softly.

She cupped his face with her hands and caress as she murmured," So beautiful and pure yet so corrupted and broken." She saw his soul, chained by the contract with Sebastian. " Kagome?", Ciel's voice sounds with concern brought her out of her thoughts.

She smiled softly and said," If you ever want me to remove the mark on your body, let me know. Well, it's late. You should rest now, Bocchan."

Kagome put his eyepatch on the desk next to him and tucked him in. She was about to leave but Ciel's soft yet firm grip on the edge of her nightdress stopped her, she turned and asked," Yes?"

Ciel then ordered," Sleep with me." Kagome's eyes widen for second before softly again and she asked,"Your wish is my command" Kagome smile angelic at Ciel.

Ciel pulled her inside of the bed and making her lay with him in a half-spoon pose. Kagome feel more comfortable in this position now.

"Kagome, thank you for sharing the same mark with me" Ciel spoke passionately as he look into Kagome's eyes. He could help but to look at her irresistible lip while gently biting his lip. Ciel look back at her eyes again and grab her face gently. Ciel slowly lean in to see if she will stop him but she don't and kiss her. The kiss feel noticeably shy ,soft , and sweet for Ciel first time kissing. Kagome cupped Ciel's cheek as they both eyes shifting close. Ciel broke off for air with blush across his face and pull Kagome closer.

" Good night, my blue angel."Kagome couldn't help to giggle and smiled at the same as kiss Ciel's cheek before quietly said,"sweet dreams, my dark prince."

As Ciel and Kagome go to sleep, they both unconsciously put their hand on each other mark. Ciel's hand on Kagome's scar and Kagome' hand on Ciel's brand mark. You can see the moonlight shine on the two 12 year old, and Sebastian was listening to the conversation. Sebastian walk away with smirk only to whisper to the night, " this is only a beginning." Sebastian blown out the candles.

* * *

 **The next day at the manor**

"Jack the Ripper Strikes Again!?" Lau took the paper and read the title in confusion and fear.

Madame Red look serious then said," So the viscount wasn't our man after all…" Grell look worry in the background.

Ciel's eye widened in shock as he shake in anger onto the table while standing. Sebastian and Kagome in background look serious as they stand by the wall.

\- **Ending** -

* * *

 **There you have it, the new chapter of 'Because I'm one hell of a maid !' Thank you for let me know what you think and follows\favorites\reviews. I really do appreciate your feedbacks. Also if you have any suggestions please tell me. Until next time on 'Because I'm one hell of a maid!'**


End file.
